Para estar Juntos o Para decir Adios
by InuSesshogirl
Summary: AU SessRin: Dos niños, una promesa hecha un 29 de Febrero, Podran cumplirla?... Si el amor es verdadero, no importan las circunstancias, estarán juntos eternamente. PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW! CAP 7 ACTUALIZADO-TERMINADO!
1. La promesa

**InuSesshoGirl:** HI! Komo estan?...bueno este es mi primer fic…asi k espero k no sean muy duros conmigo…Este fic esta dedicado a mis amigas k tanto me han apoyado:

**Yaya:** Gracias por animarme a escribir esta historia!

**Mizuho:** Espero las amenazas tarden en cumplirse pk si no no podre terminar la historia U

**Sango:** Gracias por tu apoyo.

Y sobre los derechos, Todos los personajes de InuYasha son propiedad de la gran Rumiko…y esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, es por simple diversión!...aki va la historia!

-

El pequeño poblado de Sengoku crecía poco a poco, las familias mas adineradas acostumbraban mandar a sus hijos a las escuelas de mayor prestigio en las grandes ciudades, y la familia Takamura no era la excepción un nuevo internado para varones acababa de abrir en la capital y el jefe de la familia había decidido mandar a sus dos hijos para que se prepararan lo suficiente y en un futuro tomar las riendas de todos sus negocios…

-jajaja- la risa de una pequeña niña de apenas 6 años resonaba en el silencio de aquel lugar.

-eso fue divertido verdad- hablo un niño de unos 9 años de edad, piel nivea, ojos dorados cual rayo de sol, cabello hasta los hombros y tan rubio que ante la luz pareciera blanco.

-si-decía la niña quien continuaba corriendo para llegar junto aquel árbol que por tanto tiempo fue testigo de sus juegos.

-Rin…tengo que decirte algo-dijo él con seriedad.

La pequeña lo vio con curiosidad, el siempre había sido un niño muy callado pero cuando estaban juntos cambia su semblante a uno mas alegre, por lo tanto verlo así significaba que algo no andaba bien…

-si? Que es Sesshy? – se detuvo.

El la vio con una pequeña sonrisa, no permitía que nadie le dijera así, solo ella tenia esa privilegio, claro que cuando lo hacia en publico, un profundo tono escarlata solía adueñarse de su rostro…

-Rin…mañana me iré a la capital…- había dejado de sonreír.

-De verdad? Que bien! Seguro que será muy divertido! Y cuando regresas? – dijo alegremente.

-Rin…no voy a regresar en mucho tiempo – el niño bajo la mirada.

Esta repuesta realmente la tomo por sorpresa, Rin cambio por completo su semblante…

-Entrare a un internado para varones – miro a la niña como esperando una repuesta

-…- Rin no sabia que decir.

-Solo podré salir unas cuantas veces al año…

La mirada de la niña pareció iluminarse

-Entonces vendrás a visitarnos- Pregunto esperanzada

-Rin…- realmente le dolía lo que estaba pasando- creo que eso no será posible…

-Pero por que- Los ojos de la pequeña comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas – es que ya no me quieres? – ya no pudo aguantar mas el llanto – si, seguro que es eso, pues yo tampoco te quiero…NO TE QUIERO! – y se hecho a correr.

-Rin…RIN! – Fue tras ella.

El pequeño no tardo en darle alcance y se coloco frente a ella para evitar que se marchara. La vio fijamente y le dedico una mirada llena de ternura, sus ojos dorados se encontraron con unos obscuros completamente empañados por las lagrima, se sentía muy mal por ver a su niña en ese estado…si eso era…su niña…

-….- No encontraba las palabras para explicase, y solo la veía fijamente, frente a el estaba la pequeña que hubiera conocido 2 años atrás, ella no había cambiado mucho quizá solo su liso cabello color negro había crecido un poco, ahora se encontraba unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de los hombros, sonreía todo el tiempo, era notablemente mas alegre, no…estaba en un error…ella si había cambiado, había dejado de ser la niña seria y triste que conoció aquella tarde…aquella trágica tarde en que asistió al funeral de la esposa del mejor amigo de su padre…al funeral de…la madre de Rin…

-Sesshoumaru, déjame pasar – lagrimas corrían aun por sus mejillas – me quiero ir, tu ya no me quieres – en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de tristeza.

-…- le dolía verla en aquel estado, siempre se llenaba de rabia cuando alguien la hacia llorar y ahora no había otro culpable mas que el…- Rin – logro decir - …lo siento…lo que pasa es que mi padre le ha pedido a mi tía Kaede que se encargue de nosotros mientras vivimos en la capital, es por eso que no podré venir…mis padres irán a vitarnos a la capital…pero quiero que sepas que no he dejado de quererte…

- de verdad? – sus ojitos habían dejado las lagrimas aun lado para dar paso a una mirada llena de inocencia y ternura.

- de verdad – le dedico una sonrisa – eso nunca pasara…

Rin sintió que la felicidad la invadía, repentinamente olvido todo lo demás, en su carita se denotaba una gran alegría y para demostrarlo se abalanzo sobre el dándole un gran abrazo, que fue correspondido, cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a rodar por una pequeña colina las risas infantiles inundaban el lugar…

- jajajaja…otra vez! – volvió a ser la misma.

-jajajaja…mejor descansemos un rato. – estaba un poco agitado, pero visiblemente divertido.

-esta bien…- camino un poco para luego sentarse bajo el árbol que ellos habían bautizado como su escondite secreto, aun que la verdad cualquiera podía verlo, para ellos era su lugar de reunión, al que iban siempre y en el que solían jugar hasta que llegaba la tarde…- Sesshy...

El niño sonrió ahora podía estar seguro que Rin regresaba a ser la misma y se dedico a observarla.

- cuando…seamos grandes…- Rin comenzaba a sonrojarse…

El la vio con curiosidad…que seria lo que provocaba esa reacción en ella?...

-cuando seamos grandes…- continuo – tu…y…yo…

Ahora estaba realmente intrigado, lo que fuese que iba a decir le estaba costando trabajo…

- que pasa Rin?...tu y yo que?

- Tu y yo… nos casaremos?...verdad- su rostro ahora si que estaba de un rojo muy intenso…

Sesshoumaru la vio divertido dedicándole una sonrisa burlona…

- mmm….yo creo que no…- fingió meditarlo.

-no- lo observo con duda y decepción.

-no…quien se casaría con una niña como tu- bromeo – eres muy gritona, nunca paras de hablar, además…te dan miedo las arañas- comenzó a reír.

-SESSHOUMARU! ERES UN TONTO- grito enfadada, se puso de pie y le dio un certero golpe en una pierna…

-ouch- se dejo caer – eso dolió!

-es para que no me vuelvas a llamar así- aun parecía enojada

Se observaron por unos segundos…

-jajajaja- se echaron a reír.

Rin dejo de reír, para tomar un porte mas serio…

-Pero…entonces…- trataba de retomar la conversación, Sesshoumaru lo entendió claramente…

-Rin…cuando seamos grandes…tu y yo nos casaremos…de acuerdo? – la miro sonriente, esperando una respuesta.

El rostro de ella se ilumino.

-SIII- dijo felizmente – pero…que tan grandes?...

-mmm…- medito – sabes que día es hoy? – cuestiono el pequeño.

- si, es 29 de febrero, ayer me dijiste que este es un día que viene una vez cada cuatro años – dijo Rin recordando lo que Sesshoumaru le había platicado el día anterior.

- bien entonces… cuando este día haya pasado 4 veces mas seremos lo suficientemente grandes para casarnos…

-pero es mucho tiempo no- dudo la niña.

-pues si Rin, pero es el tiempo que necesitamos – explico – además que cuando ese día llegue yo vendré por ti…- fue interrumpido.

-en verdad?...regresaras por mi?

- si Rin – la miro fijamente – cuando este día halla pasado 4 veces mas, te encontrare a la mitad de aquel puente – señala un viejo puente que se encontraba cerca de aquel lugar- y entonces nos casaremos.

La pequeña sonrió feliz.

-Te quiero mucho Sesshy- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Yo también te quiero- contesto…

-jejeje…- la pequeña comenzó un pequeño ataque sorpresa…

-jaja esto es guerra- dijo el atacándola por igual.

-jajaja nooo, ya no mas cosquillas! – no podía parar de reír.

Unos minutos mas tarde, los dos niños se encontraban recargados en aquel árbol…

-Rin…

-Si?

-Sabes que no es necesario cruzar el puente verdad? – indago

-No, porque hay uno mas adelante, además de que el arroyo no es muy profundo y solo aparece una vez al año…

-Entonces prométeme una cosa…- le pidió – prométeme que solo cruzaras ese puente por dos razones…

-cuales?

-Solo cruzaras ese puente- su mirada estaba fija en el lugar del futuro encuentro - …para estar juntos…o para decir adiós…

Ella miro fijamente y con mucha seguridad…

- Es una promesa! – le dedico una dulce sonrisa…

Ahora fue el quien la abrazo…permanecieron un rato mas en aquel mágico lugar, hasta que la noche amenazaba con hacer acto de aparición…

-Es tarde Rin – le hablo – tenemos que irnos, seguro tu papá no tarda en salir a buscarte.

-Sesshy… – dijo con la mirada baja – te voy a extrañar…

-Yo también…mi pequeña Rin…

La niña se sonrojo un poco…

-Espero que te vaya muy bien en la capital…siempre te estaré esperando…- se acerco a el, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se levanto para luego salir corriendo y desaparecer por una pequeña colina…

El niño permaneció con su mano posada en su rostro…ese momento y esa sensación permanecerían gravados para siempre en su corazón…

-

**NA:**

Espero k este primer cap. les haya gustado y que la historia sea de su agrado…actualizare los mas pronto posible…

Reviwes Please!

Cuídense mucho!

JA NE!


	2. Reencuentro

**InuSesshoGirl:** wiiiiiiiii jejeje….volví! sipo aki estoy de nuevo con el segundo capi de la historia...bueno quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron Reviews!

**Mikio Hirakawa:** gracias por la amenaza n nU me ayuda para no dejar esto a medias…

**Crystal-Darling:** jeje siii yo pienso igual sobre el amor de estos niños! Gracias por tu apoyo ñ ñ

**Alcione Yil de Cfiro:** Gracias por todo el apoyo! Jeje me enkanto tu review laaargo jeje y aki trate de hacer un poko mas extenso el kap. ñ ñ y…tmb thanks por las amenazas como ya lo dije…me impulsan a seguir! p

**Sesshhi23**: thanks! Y compartimos la misma opinión son la mejo pareja!

**Athenas:** si también me gusta esa parte p…hubiera visto la reaccion de una amiga kuando lo leyo jeje XD

**The little Rin: **gracias por el animo y ps aki esta el 2° cap

Y mil gracias a:

**Yaya, Mizuho, Sango900 y a mi nueva amiga The Nobody Gril! Que me han apoyado tanto! Las kiero!**

Aki esta el kapi 2 a petición mas largo…aunk no kreo que tanto U

InuYasha y compañía no son de mi propiedad si no de la talentosa Rumiko Takahashi (pero aun tengo la esperanza de k por lo menos me regale a Sexymaru u jeje si como no p)

Los diálogos van entre -Dialogo-

Y los pensamientos entre _"pensamiento"_

SI! – se escucho un grito infantil.

Que pasa? – una mujer de avanzada edad entro en la habitación, se le veía extrañada y notablemente agitada. – te ocurre algo malo pequeña?

Nana que día es hoy? – pregunto con una mirada llena de ilusión.

hoy? Bueno hoy es 29 de febrero, pero no entien…- fue interrumpida por los gritos de felicidad de la niña.

Si! Lo sabia! Lo sabia! – Comenzó a saltar sobre la cama – ya solo faltan 3 mas – dijo saliendo de su cama y corriendo hacia un tocador de madera que combinaba perfectamente con cada muble de su habitación.

3 mas que? …creo que no estoy entendiendo…- dijo colando su mano sobre su frente en señal de frustración – por eso era todo este alboroto?...que haces? – camino hasta donde se encontraba la niña sentada.

Eh? – se vio sorprendida – nada, nada – trato de ocultar el pequeño libro que tenia en sus manos.

Que escondes? – sonrió – ya se seguro es uno de esos diarios que escriben las jovencitas! Si seguro que eso es! Te descubrí! Jejeje….bueno supongo que todos debemos tener nuestros secretos – dijo en tono de complicidad y le guiño el ojo…

Jejeje no dirás nada verdad?

Bueno lo pensare – posó su mano sobre su barbilla como meditándolo – jejeje sabes que no lo haré mi niña – la abrazo dulcemente, para luego tomarla por sorpresa con un asalto de cosquillas.

Jajaja eres la mejor nana! – dijo entre risas

Lo se – le guiño el ojo nuevamente – Ahora arréglate para que bajes a desayunar.

Sip.

Rin…

Si?

No tardes ¬¬…- realmente la conocía muy bien.

Jeje no lo haré…

La anciana salió de la habitación, dejando a Rin sola con sus pensamientos…

"_Ya han pasado cuatro años…me pregunto si…no es imposible…el no olvidaría una promesa así"_ – decía para si mientras se sonrojaba al recordar aquel momento…era como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese preciso instante, porque aunque físicamente hubiera cambiado, por dentro seguía siendo la misma niña alegre y juguetona que le temía a las arañas…- jeje – rió ante aquel recordatorio… - Sesshy…eres un tonto…- sus labios se curvaron en un sonrisa mientras tomaba el pequeño libro y comenzaba a marcar la fecha con una pequeña estrella en un improvisado calendario…- bueno creo que es mejor que me apresure o llegare tarde a clases u u – verdaderamente le desagradaban los lunes.

Unos meses después

El paisaje era hermoso, la primavera había hecho su trabajo trayendo alegría a aquel lugar, los árboles se revestían de un verde intenso, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, las aves canturreaban, el arroyo daba un toque de frescura al ambiente, en fin todo era perfecto…

Vaya…Sengoku no ha cambiado mucho- decía un pequeño, mientras observaba el espectáculo desde la ventana del automóvil.

Jaja claro que ha cambiado hijo – contesto un hombre ya maduro, de tez blanca y cabellera rubia – el pueblo ha crecido bastante.

Pero yo lo veo igual…al menos el viejo puente sigue ahí…

Claro! Es uno de nuestras recuerdos mas preciados…- explico el hombre – ese puente estuvo ahí mucho antes que tu nacieras, y es muy probable que siga ahí por mucho tiempo mas…

Pues yo no se que hace ahí…hay otro mas adelante y…

Ya cállate InuYasha! – otro jovencito que se había limitado a escuchar la conversación decidió intervenir – dices puras tonterías!

Sesshoumaru…- dijo el hombre en tono represivo.

Que? Es la verdad…- Sesshoumaru se veía algo intranquilo, ciertamente le perturbaba la sola idea de que ese puente desapareciera…

Ya esta bien, no quiero que vayan a empezar a discutir – volteo a donde se encontraba el pequeño de cabello negro – esta bien? ….InuYasha?

Pero si yo no dije nada! – el niño comenzaba a enfadarse.

Lo se, pero te conozco y se que lo vas a hacer….

El más grande sonrió en señal de triunfo

Y tu Sesshoumaru ya no lo molestes….

Ahora fue el pequeño quien sonrió victorioso.

_**Algunos minutos después…**_

El automóvil se detuvo…

Señor hemos llegado – indicaba el chofer.

Al fin! – InuYasha se veía feliz.

Si…ya no tendré que ver tu cara por más tiempo…¬¬ - dijo bajando del vehículo

Vaya y crees que viajar contigo me hace muy feliz? ¬¬ - respondía al mismo tiempo que imitaba la acción del otro…el sarcasmo era de familia…

Niños compórtense por favor… - ahora todos se encontraban frente a las puertas de una mansión.

InuTaisho! Que gusto! – un hombre de edad madura caminaba hacia los recién llegados – no te esperábamos, que sorpresa – dijo brindando un afectuoso abrazo a su gran amigo de tantos años.

Jaja sabes que las sorpresas son mi especialidad! - decía alegremente

Jajaja nunca cambias viejo amigo…- respondía con igual entusiasmo – pero pasen…

Papá pensé que íbamos a nuestra casa…- InuYasha parecía descontento.

Claro que iremos hijo solo quise pasar a saludar a Shinsuke, además tengo que hablar de unos asuntos muy importantes con el…

Pero…

Deja de estar molestando InuYasha! – por alguna razón a Sesshoumaru no le molestaba visitar aquel lugar.

Sesshoumaru – nuevamente ese tono represivo – de que hablamos hace un momento?

¬¬ _"El se lo busca!"_…

Jajaja estos niños…no cambian... – intervino divertidamente Shinsuke

Ahora que lo mencionas que me dices de tu pequeña? – indago el padre de los niños. – hace tiempo que no la veo.

El mas grande de los hermanos prestó especial atención a esta ultima pregunta, puesto que le interesaba bastante conocer la respuesta…desde que llegaron a aquel lugar había estado algo inquieto como si buscara algo, claro que procurando que no fuera notado…

Debe estar por ahí jugando…- volteo a los alrededores

Papá quiero ir a casa…- El pequeño de cabello negro se notaba aburrido.

Esta bien InuYasha dile al chofer que te lleve a casa yo me iré mas tarde…Sesshoumaru tu también te quieres ir? – pregunto al rubio.

No, yo iré a dar una vuelta – alegó – me gustaría ver que hay de nuevo en Sengoku…

Si claro…- pareciera que InuYasha sabía algo más…

¬¬ cállate enano!..."_que se cree"_

¬¬ amargado…

InuTaisho suspiro vencido tal parecía que nunca se tratarían bien…bueno al menos tenían una relación llevadera…El pequeño InuYasha se dirigió al vehículo que lo llevaría a su casa, mientras que Sesshoumaru salio "a ver los cambios que había en Sengoku" o eso decía el…Los dos hombres entraron a la mansión…

Creo que se donde esta…- Se decía Sesshoumaru mientras caminaba por las ahora remodeladas calles de Sengoku – "_Imagino que no ha cambiado…mas bien espero que no haya cambiado"_- arqueó sus labios en lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa – es linda..._"acaso podría serlo aun mas?"_...

En otro lugar una pequeña cantaba alegre mientras recogía algunas flores…

Espero que le gusten…

Supongo que si has cambiado ahora hablas sola…

"_Esa voz...debe ser…tiene que ser el…"_ – la pequeña se giro para poder observar al portador de esa voz – Eres tu! Regresaste! – sus ojos se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Ella dejo caer el ramo de flores que había estado juntando y fue corriendo a su encuentro.

Te extrañe – le decía mientras al momento que lo abrazaba efusivamente – Te extrañe mucho…Sesshoumaru.

El no había podido articular palabra, su pregunta había sido respondida…

"_si era linda hace cuatro años…ahora lo es aun mas"_- fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el repentino abrazo de la chiquilla –_" me extraño?…a decir verdad yo también lo hice…yo…"_- También te extrañe Rin…mi pequeña Rin…

Un recuerdo vino a la cabeza de Rin…

"_mi pequeña Rin…"_era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba decir eso…la primera…fue aquel día…en que tuvieron que despedirse…

**:FLASH BACK:**

_Dos niños se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol…la noche estaba apunto de caer…_

_-Es tarde Rin – le hablo – tenemos que irnos, seguro tu papá no tarda en salir a buscarte._

_-Sesshy… – dijo con la mirada baja – te voy a extrañar…_

_-Yo también…**mi pequeña Rin**…_

_La niña se sonrojo un poco…_

_-Espero que te vaya muy bien en la capital…siempre te estaré esperando…- se acerco a el, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se levanto para luego salir corriendo y desaparecer por una pequeña colina…_

**:FIN DEL FLASH BACK:**

**-**Pasa algo Rin? – La voz de Sesshoumaru la despertó de aquel recuerdo.

Eh?..no nada estoy bien – lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

"_me encanta cuando hace eso"_- curvo sus labios en lo que pareciera una media sonrisa.

La pequeña se encamino al lugar donde había dejado caer aquellas flores, las recogió y comenzó a cortar unas cuantas mas…

Para quien son? - Sesshoumaru la observo intrigado y a su vez…Celosos?...bueno que mas podía pensar? Ella solía hacerle ese tipo de obsequios…seria acaso que…habría alguien mas?...no! eso no era posible…Sesshoumaru se mostraba calmado, pero eso amenazaba con desaparecer…por que tardaba tanto en contestar? Es que acaso oculta algo?...- Rin?...porque no respondes?- comenzaba a desesperarse…

Lo siento es que….- su mirada se encontraba baja – aun no es fácil…

Que ocurre? – repentinamente aquel sentimiento de molestia había desaparecido para dar lugar a uno de preocupación.

Pues….mi padre…se volverá a casar…

….- fue algo que no esperaba…el ya había pasado por eso pero era tan pequeño que casi no lo sintió, sin embargo no resulto tan malo, de esa relación nació InuYasha, que aunque no lo demostraba lo quería…lo quería bastante…además Izayoi era una buena mujer, que realmente amaba a su padre… asimismo cuidaba de el como una verdadera madre…- Rin…no te preocupes, seguro que esa señora es una buena persona, sino tu padre no habría decidido casarse - Trato de tranquilizarla – el jamás haría algo que no fuera bueno para ti…

Lo se…- desvió la mirada – ella es muy buena conmigo…pero aun así…es…diferente…

Sesshoumaru se sintió aliviado, el saber que esa mujer la trataba bien era indicio de que eso no seria tan malo…

Rin, yo se lo que sientes, pero confía en mi, con el tiempo te sentirás mucho mejor, te darás cuenta que ese cambio no fue para mal, al contrario, tendrás una persona mas en quien confiar…será alguien que se preocupe por ti tanto como lo hace tu papá…-el rubio sabia de lo que hablaba – te lo digo yo que he pasado por eso…

La quieres verdad...a la señora Izayoi…

Sonrió- Si…es…mi madre – pocas veces lo decía…pero eso no indicaba que no lo sintiera…

Gracias…- Rin se decido a mirarlo a los ojos…

No tienes por que darlas…para eso estoy aquí…para ti…-la sinceridad se notaba en sus palabras.

Rin que comenzaba a sonrojarse…comenzó a correr…

Que pasa? – esta acción lo tomo por sorpresa.

Te apuesto a que esta vez no lograras atraparme! Jaja – gritaba al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de el.

A si?...eso esta por verse – Fue tras ella

Jajajaja – las risas de ambos se confundían con los sonidos de aquel prado que una vez mas los recibía alegre…

Habían pasado unas horas desde que comenzaran con aquellos juegos que habían sido suspendidos por cuatro largos años…

Jajaja lo sabia ni en un millón de años dejaras de temerle a las arañas!

Y tu ni en un millón de años dejaras de ser tan tonto!

"_Se ve tan bien cuando se molesta…"_- se sorprendió por sus propios pensamientos –_" pero en que piensas Sesshoumaru!...aunque…es la verdad"_- sin darse cuento había dejado de reír para verla fijamente.

Las mejillas de Rin estaban algo ruborizadas…_"porque me ve así?...pero se ve tan apuesto…"_- se sonrojo aun mas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando –Jeje...- dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.

Eh…- el rubio desvió la mirada al notar lo que estaba ocurriendo – vaya creo que se nos fue el tiempo…- trato olvidar el asunto.

Que! o no! – el comentario de Sesshoumaru pareció alterarla.

Que pasa?...

Es que le prometí a papá que llegaría para la cena…- decía alarmada – ella…ella vendrá a casa esta noche…- ahora hablaba mas calmada.

Entonces será mejor que te vayas, no querrás que el se moleste…- aconsejo Sesshoumaru

No creo que papá se moleste…pero si me gustaría que todo entre nostras comenzara bien…además dijeron que me tenían algo muy importante que decirme…-la niña estaba sonriendo, pareciera que ya no le molestaba tanto aquella nueva situación – supongo que a ti también te estarán esperando…así que…me acompañas?

Claro…será un placer escoltarla hasta su hogar…

Es usted todo un caballero.

Jajaja- ambos niños comenzaron a reír.

_**Algunos minutos mas tarde ya se encontraban frente al que era el hogar de Rin.**_

Sesshy…

"_Sesshy?...ya extrañaba eso pequeña"_ – si?

Hoy fue un día muy especial…estoy feliz de poder verte de nuevo…_"pero…no ha mencionado nada de la promesa…quizá…la olvido…no! El no haría eso…"_

También lo estoy Rin…_"lo recuerdas?...esperaba que lo dijeras…quizá…solo lo creyó un juego…no…ella no es así..."_

"_Y si le pregunto?...no, me vería como una tonta…después de todo tal vez para el solo fue un juego de niños…no…el es diferente" _– Sesshy…

"_Lo dirás? Si? Eso espero…por favor…recuérdalo..."_ – que pasa Rin?...

…te veré mañana?..._"no pude hacerlo…"_ – Rin trataba enormemente que su angustia no fuera percibida por el.

Si claro…_"no lo hizo…"_ – el también luchaba por no hacer ver su inquietud.

Entonces…hasta mañana….- se acerco para darle un abrazo de despedida…y quizá algo mas…_"un beso…solo eso quisiera..."_

Hasta mañana en el viejo árbol – correspondió a su abrazo esperando…algo mas…._"un beso…solo eso quisiera…"_

**Ambos esperaban los mismo del otro…pero ninguno se atrevió a dar el primer paso…**

Adiós – dijo Rin mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

Adiós…- Sesshoumaru solo observo como se alejaba –_"soy un tonto…si ella no lo hizo yo debería haberlo hecho…porque siempre espero a que los demás del el primer paso para poder demostrar lo que siento?...pero no volverá a pasar…mañana le hablare de aquella promesa…en verdad espero que la recuerde..."_- pensaba mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

"_debí preguntárselo…ya se…mañana lo haré…si mañana le preguntare sobre lo que paso aquel día..."_- Rin abrió la puerta…

Hola, tu eres Rin?

Rin estaba sorprendida…_"quien es esa niña…que hace aquí?"_.

**NA:**

Bueno y?...k les parecio? ñ . ñ espero que le haya gustado! sorry por tardar en actualizar pero sk tuve problemillas kon eso de la ficha para la Uni y el examen de admisión T.T …

**Kaoru:** ya vas a empezar ¬¬…

Tu? Se supone k no debes estar aki ¬¬

**Kaoru**: aparezco kuando tu te deprimes o te molestas ñ ñ

YoY cierto…bueno pero ya estoy feliz! Mira n n…

**Kaoru:** y? aun asi no pienso irme ¬¬

Genial…¬¬…

**Kaoru:** ñ ñ

Kreo k ya es hora de irme pk mañana voy a la skuela ñ ñ

**Kaoru:** te vas porque kieres hablar kon Yaya k ahorita esta conectada ¬¬

La verdad…sip n n jejeje bueno byeeeeee…ah se me olvidaba ya tengo una escolta para cuando llegue el final del fic!

**Kaoru:** eso k tiene que ver? ¬¬

Nada jeje pero queria comentarlo o jejeje ahora si byeeee!

Cuídense mucho!

Reviews please!

JA NE!


	3. Hola a ella adios a el

**InuSesshoGirl:** HOLA! S I I I! Regrese! Mil disculpas por el mega retraso! Sk de verdad tuve muchísimos problemas…primero un mega bloqueo que uff! Pero cuando por fin llego la inspiración mi tonto Internet falló! Me conectaba y a los 5 mins se desconectaba! K horror…luego llegaron los exámenes en fin…mil cosas pero no podía dejarlas así! Me han apoyado tanto YoY….Así que aquí una ves más con un capi un poquitín mas largo…jeje mil gracias por todo su apoyo!

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews!**

Bueno aquí va la historia!

InuYasha y compañía no son de mi propiedad si no de la talentosa Sensei Rumiko Takahashi y no hago esto con fines de lucro sino por simple diversión o

**-dialogo-**

"_**pensamiento"**_

**

* * *

**

**-Hola, tu eres Rin?**

Rin estaba sorprendida**…_"quien es esa niña…que hace aquí?"_.**

**-Hola hija –** la voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos **– Que bueno que llegaste, te estábamos esperando – **el papá de Rin notó las insistentes miradas que su hija dirigía a la pequeña que estaba frente a ella **– Hija tenemos que hablar…recuerdas que teníamos que decirte algo importante?**

**-Si! Que es papá? y…quien es ella? –** la incertidumbre se apoderaba cada vez mas de ella.

**-Pues… -** el no encontraba las palabras exactas, no quería que Rin tomara esta situación de una mala manera **– Ella es… - **fue interrumpido.

**-Es mi hija Rin… -** una mujer mayor pero radiante y de aspecto muy amable se acercó.

**-Su hija… -** dijo Rin en un susurro, estaba muy sorprendida ante aquella confesión.

**-Si Rin, ella es hija de Sonomi –** su padre le sonrió para tratar de suavizar el momento.

**-Mi nombre es Kagome –** la pequeña de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color, que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio decidió presentarse **– me da gusto conocerte mi madre me hablo maravillas de ti.**

Rin observo un instante a la niña que se encontraba frente a ella, la sonrisa que le brindaba parecía sincera y por alguna extraña razón le brindaba confianza…Rin era muy afectuosa y siempre trataba de hacer sentir bien a los demás pero con aquella niña parecía aun mayor el deseo de hacer una amistad…además del hecho de que tal vez…sin nada lo impedía…se convertiría en su…hermana...

**-Hola –** dijo Rin en un principio algo cohibida por el asunto, sin embargo, la sonrisa que le brindaba Kagome, la hacia sentir confianza para abrirse un poco mas y ser como ella era **– Mucho gusto Kagome, espero que nos llevemos bien! –** Rin regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, y de la forma mas sincera extendió su mano a Kagome en señal de saludo, cosa que Kagome respondió con igual sinceridad.

**-Te aseguro que así será –** afirmo una Kagome sonriente.

**-Vaya en verdad me alegro de que todo haya salido bien! –** Sonomi se veía feliz.

**-Igual yo –** aseguro el padre de Rin **– Que les parece si ahora vamos a cenar?**

**-Si! –** las dos niñas gritaron al unísono para luego echarse a reír.

**-jejeje –** Sonomi parecía estar feliz con la nueva relación de las pequeñas.

**-Ah, Rin, casi lo olvido, los Tanaka están en el pueblo, tal vez mañana puedas ir a visitarlos –** el conocía la relación entre el mayor de los hijos de InuTaisho y su querida hija.

**-Ehh… si lo se papá…hoy vi a Sesshoumaru –** Rin se sonrojo un poco, cosa que solo Kagome notó.

**-Lo viste? Donde?**

**-Shinsuke, la cena esta servida, vamos –** Sonomi intervino casualmente.

**-Ah si claro! –** el papá de Rin comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor en compañía de su futura esposa, olvidando lo que le había preguntado a su hija.

**-Los Tanaka? Sesshoumaru? –** indagó Kagome.

**-Sip, la familia Tanaka ha sido amiga de esta familia desde siempre y Sesshoumaru es el hijo mayor del señor InuTaisho Tanaka, además de mi mejor amigo** – explico alegre Rin.

**-Ahora entiendo! –** exclamo Kagome.

**-Eh? A que te refieres? **

**-Hace rato cuando mencionaste el nombre de Sesshoumaru te sonrojaste y ahora que vuelves a hablar de el pareciera que te pone muy feliz recordarlo **– Kagome hacia sus conclusiones y la verdad no estaba nada alejada de la realidad…

**-Y eso quiere decir que? –** Rin estaba a la expectativa…acaso era tan obvia?

**-Pues que mas! Que te gusta! Te gusta ese tal Sesshoumaru! –** Kagome levanto su mano en señal de haber hecho un gran descubrimiento.

**-Que! –** Rin no lo podía creer todo estos años manteniendo este "secreto" y en tan solo unos segundos una niña que hasta hace poco era una completa desconocida había resuelto el enigma de su vida! Como era posible! Si esto había pasado…que otras personas no lo sabrían ya…estaba en problemas… **- Como…como lo supiste? Se nota tanto? –** atino a decir Rin completamente roja de la pena.

**-Mmmm…tal vez un poco –** bromeo Kagome, pero inmediatamente notó la cara de miedo que puso Rin **– jeje no es verdad! No te preocupes es solo que yo soy muy buena para descubrir estas cosas.**

**-Pero por favor no digas nada…que sea nuestro secreto.**

**-Claro! Seré una tumba –** le guiño el ojos en señal de complicidad…**- Vaya…te das cuenta? – **Kagome parecía reflexiva.

**-Que pasa?**

**-Este es nuestro primer secreto compartido –** Kagome estaba feliz

**-Cierto!**

**-jejejeje –** ambas comenzaron a reír.

**-Por que las risas? –** Sonomi había venido a buscarlas.

**-Eh…por nada mamá jeje solo hablábamos de chicos.**

Rin se sorprendió por la frescura con la que hablaba Kagome y a la vez sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado al recordar exactamente de que chico hablaban

**-jaja vaya un tema en común –** sonrió divertida Sonomi **–** **ahora vamos a cenar, que se esta enfriando**.

**-Sip –** afirmo Rin

**-Si! Tengo hambre –** Kagome igual afirmo.

Luego las tres se dirigieron al comedor a pasar la que seria la primera de muchas cenas en…familia…

_Habían pasado algunas horas desde la cena, Kagome y Rin se encontraban en la habitación de esta ultima platicando animadamente._

**-Que bueno que tu mamá te dejó quedarte a dormir aquí esta noche!**

**-Si! Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar! Debemos ponernos al corriente jejeje –** decía divertida Kagome mientras observaba cada detalle de aquella habitación

Rin se quedo viendo fijamente a Kagome, realmente no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando con Kagome pareciera que existía un lazo que las unía poco a poco, tal parece que todo iba a salir muy bien…justo como lo había dicho…Sesshoumaru…

" **_Por que será? Con Kagome no siento necesidad de ocultar nada, además parece tan sincera y amable, en verdad me agrada que ahora seamos amigas, bueno y quizás después…hasta hermanas…eso suena bien…que se sentirá tener una hermana"_**-se cuestionaba Rin.

**-Eh?...-**Kagome había notado lo distraída que estaba Rin **- Sucede algo?**

**-Eh?...ah perdón Kagome…no todo esta bien solo me preguntaba…-**dijo recordando sus pensamientos

**-Si? Que es?**

**-Que se sentiría…tener una hermana?...-**Rin dirigió su mirada a la pequeña frente a ella.

Kagome esbozo una gran sonrisa…a decir verdad ella también se lo había estado preguntando…al parecer se llevarían de maravilla.

**-Pues creo que ahora lo sabremos…-**volvió a sonreírle a Rin**- hermanita…**

Rin no pudo contener su alegría e inclinándose hacia delante le brindo un cariñoso abrazo.

**-Será estupendo-**Contesto Rin **– hermana!**

Las chicas comenzaron a reír, para luego dar paso a una larga y divertida conversación en la cual se contaron todo sobre cada una…

**-Vaya entonces Kagome…eres un año mayor que yo verdad?**

**-Sip-**respondió sonriente Kagome.

**-jeje eres de la edad de InuYasha!-** le hizo saber.

Kagome se había quedado algo intrigada**- Pero… ¿Quién es InuYasha?**

**-Es el hermano menor de Sesshoumaru.**

**-Ah…y cuantos años tiene Sesshoumaru?**

**-Tiene 13…es 2 años mayor que InuYasha-**explico la menor.

**-Entonces se dejaron de ver cuando el tenia 9 no?** – Kagome estaba atenta.

**-Si…fue hace 4 años…**

**Vaya….**

Y así entre pláticas y juegos se fue la noche…aunque para ellas fue algo más que eso…fue el primer paso para una gran amistad…

_Esa misma noche en casa de los Tanaka_

InuTaisho hablaba por teléfono con uno de sus empleados que se encontraba en la capital

**-No esperaba que la reunión con los inversionistas se adelantara….pero esta bien mañana por la tarde estaré haya…-**confirmaba a su receptor **– Entonces prepara todo….si claro…no vemos mañana-** decía al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono **– tengo que decirle a los chicos que no podremos quedar el fin después de todo.**

Mientras que en la habitación de Sesshoumaru.

**-QUE TE CALLES O YA VERAS ENANO!-** el mayor se veía enfadado.

**-jajaja pero es la verdad! Seguro estas enamorado! Jajaja –** InuYasha disfrutaba haciendo enojar a Sesshoumaru- **si no…dime por que has estado tan distraído?-** el pequeño no disimulaba su risa.

**-LARGO DE AQUÍ!-**Sesshoumaru se estaba desesperado…sobre todo porque…tal vez InuYasha no estaba tan equivocado…

En ese instante InuTaisho estaba entrando a la habitación

**-Sesshoumaru…-**una vez mas ese tono represivo.

**-mmm…¬¬ -**Sesshoumaru había sido sorprendido.

**-Y tu InuYasha deja de molestar a Sesshoumaru –** ahora se dirigía al menor.

**-Si papá ¬¬ ….**

**-Mucho mejor…ahora de lo que les quería hablar…Mañana tendremos que partir a la capital, una junta con unos inversionistas se ha adelantado y tengo que estar allá a más tardar mañana por la tarde.**

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Sesshoumaru, el se había quedado de ver con Rin…y ahora no podría siquiera despedirse.

**-Pero papá…creí que estaríamos aquí todo el fin de semana-**dijo InuYasha.

**Lo siento hijo, pero tenemos que salir en la mañana…**

**-Mmmm…pero y si nosotros nos quedamos y luego vienen por nosotros? –** se le ocurrió al pequeño.

Sesshoumaru que había permanecido a la expectativa, vio a su padre esperando una respuesta afirmativa ante la petición de su hermano menor.

**-No InuYasha, eso no es posible -** InuTaisho se negó **- Ustedes tienen que estar allá para el lunes por la mañana y con todo esto de los inversionistas estaremos muy ocupados y nadie podría venir por ustedes.**

**-Ya veo…**

El mayor estaba realmente decepcionado…había pasado cuatro años esperando ver a esa pequeña y ahora tenia que dejarla de nuevo y esta vez ni siquiera se despediría…

**-Así que prepárense para partir por la mañana…**

**-A que hora nos iremos?-**Sesshoumaru al fin hablo.

**-Será después del desayuno…como a las 9** - Respondió el padre. **-** **Bien ahora será mejor que descansen- decía mientras salía de la habitación.**

Sesshoumaru estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando su padre e InuYasha salieron de la habitación.

"**_Ahora es muy tarde para llamarle, pero mañana temprano iré a su casa para despedirme...realmente no esperaba esto…"_-** el niño de cabello rubio, se veía algo distante…

_En la mañana en casa de Rin…_

**-Entonces iras a verlo?-** preguntaba sentada a la mesa.

**-Si…jeje…si quieres puedes venir conmigo Kagome.**

**-Gracias pero haría un mal tercio Rin jeje-** le guiño el ojo **– además mi mamá no tarda en venir por mi.**

**-jeje esta bien…**

Una mujer mayor entro al comedor.

**-Vaya se levantaron muy temprano pequeñas apenas son las 8 jeje**

**-Si nana, es que entre más temprano mejor aprovechamos el tiempo jeje-** dijo Rin sonriente.

**-Lo aprovechamos…o…lo aprovechas? Jaja-** Kagome sabía a lo que se refería Rin.

**-jaja vaya ya se conocen muy bien! –** la anciana sonrió.

Terminaron de desayunar y justo como lo había dicho Kagome, Sonomi llegó por ella, después de que se fuera, Rin salio en busca de su querido amigo…

_Por las calles de Sengoku…un pequeño corría para poder llegar a tiempo a su destino._

**-Ya casi son las 9!...pero tengo que verla aunque sea para despedirme…**

_El chico había llegado a una gran mansión._

**-Espero que aun siga aquí –** toco a la puerta.

Una joven que parecía ser una ama de llaves lo atendió.

**-Si? Que se le ofrecía?-** la joven reconoció al niño **– oh! Pero si es el joven Sesshoumaru!...me imagino que buscaba a la niña Rin no es así?**

Que acaso todos conocían su relación con la pequeña…parece que así era…**-Si…se encuentra en casa?**

**-No, ella acaba de salir, pero si gusta dejarle algún recado…**

**-Mmm…No gracias, creo que se donde esta…hasta luego-** diciendo esto salio corriendo en dirección al viejo árbol.

**-SESSHOUMARU!-** la voz de un hombre lo detuvo.

**-Maldición…**

**-Te dije claramente que no salieras ahora sube, ya nos vamos –** el padre de Sesshoumaru lo había visto mientras se dirigía hacia donde Rin, era hora de partir a la capital.

**-Pero…**

**-Nada de peros! Sube ya! - **InuTaisho se veía enojado.

Al niño no le quedo de otra más que subir a aquel lujoso automóvil que lo alejaría de su pequeña…

_En el lugar acordado…_

Ya casi son las 11…por que no llegara?...- Rin estaba sentada bajo el árbol **– ya se! Voy a buscarlo a su casa…- **se levanto para luego retirarse de aquel lugar.

_En la mansión Tanaka…_

Llamaban a la puerta…

**-Ah! Hola señorita pase…-** dijo mujer que atendió la puerta.

**-Gracias, solo venia a buscar a Sesshoumaru….**

**-Oh, lo siento, partieron hacia la capital hace como 2 horas…**

**-Que?-** Rin no puedo ocultar su sorpresa **- creí que se quedarían todo el fin de semana…-** ahora Rin sonaba triste.

**-Pues así era…pero tuvieron que marcharse por los negocios del señor.**

**-Ya veo…-**Rin tenía las mirada baja.

**-Se encuentra usted bien?-** la mujer noto algo raro en la pequeña.

**ah? Ah..Si no todo esta bien –** Sonrió débilmente **– Bueno entonces me voy…gracias…- **y se marcho.

_Camino a la capital…_

InuYasha no había molestado a Sesshoumaru, porque hasta el había notado que la partida repentina verdaderamente lo había afectado y aun que no conociera el motivo sabia que tenia que ser algo importante para tener así a su hermano…

"**_que le pasará…se ve muy…triste?...n, creo que estoy alucinando…pero y si es verdad?"-_**Inusyasha tenía un pequeño debate mental.

"**_Mi pequeña…una vez mas nos tuvimos que separar…no puede hablarte de aquella promesa…será que aun la recuerdas?...ojalá que así sea…mi pequeña Rin..."_-** Sesshoumaru estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

InuYasha se limitaba a observar a su hermano tratando de indagar que era lo que perturbaba tanto….

"**_Rin…ni siquiera pude despedirme"_-**Eso realmente le dolía.

_Mientras que Rin se encontraba nuevamente sentada en bajo aquel enorme árbol…_

**-Sesshoumaru…-**la tranquilidad de Rin había desaparecido, y una sensación de tristeza llegaba a ella acompañada de unas ganas incontrolables de soltarse en llanto…**-_"Ni siquiera pude despedirme"_- **y no pudiendo evitar mas….hundió su rostros entre sus piernas para comenzar a llorar inconsolablemente…

**

* * *

**

**NA: **

Waaaaaaa T.T por que? ya se…muchos querrán aniquilarme no?...pero es que así tenia que ser este capi…a mi también me duele! Pobrecitos YoY

**Kaoru: **Si te duele porque lo haces ¬¬

Pues…pork así tiene k ser U.U

**Kaoru:** entonces deja de lloriquear! ¬¬

Que cruel eres! YoY

**Kaoru:** no mas que tu ñ.ñ…sabes cuantas chicas allá afuera quieren acabarte? n.n

Eh? O.O……ups…jeje bueno…creo k ya me voy….Deisho, Miro! YoY

**Kaoru:** jaja ya lo dijo Mizuho! Ni la guardia nacional te salva de esta jajaja (risa malvada)

O.O….waaaa T.T creo k me voy a esconder por un tiempo U.U jeje…

Cuídense mucho!

Reviews please!

JA NE!


	4. Compromiso?

"**Para Estar Juntos o Para Decir Adiós**,"  
Del Capitulo 4 en adelante,  
De:** HawkAngel XD**

_InuSesshogirl  
_

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin; Inuyasha x Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' **_"canción," _**"Hablando"

**Nota de la Autora: IMPORTANTE! **Empezare diciendo que muchas gracias por seguir en esta historia… Mi sis la dejo bien abandonada, y seguia con el mega bloqueo… decidí ayudar, y termine con el fic XD… pero esta muy bien, tengo varias ideas interesantes en esta cabecita loca, y espero que las aguanten durante mi estadía en este fic. Mi sis, les agradece de ante manera que sigan aquí… ;)… así que bueno, espero que les guste como voy a llevar el fic, en estilo, y en tappin' de ahora en adelante. Si no saben de mi, pueden checar en mi profile, que de seguro lo tiene la sis ahí en su lista de Favorites Authors… Solo si me quieren conocer, pásenle… que yo los recibo con mucho gusto… Bueno, ya basta de cosas y comenzaremos el fic… DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 4 **

"…Compromiso?..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habrían pasado algunas horas ya?... no lo sabría… se le pasaron los minutos en que se ponía a pensar… si le hubiera dicho de aquella vieja promesa… que le hubiera dicho su pequeña preciosa ante eso?... mil y un preguntas se anunciaban en su cabeza… no sabia ni porque, pero sentía que la respuesta de dicha pregunta iba ser realmente buena… solo le faltaba… esperar…

Inuyasha veía a su hermano… demasiado pensativo… demasiado serio… mas de lo que era aun… entonces, decidió hacer algo al respecto…

"oye basura, porque andas así?" pregunto serio, aunque lo haya llamado de una forma no tan agradable…

"no tengo nada," decia sin tomarle importancia a la cara de 'cierta' preocupación de su hermano.

"Estas seguro?... no estarás enfermo?... – colocándole la mano en la frente chocando la temperatura de su hermano- porque después no te podre molestar más,"

"ya te dije que no tengo nada!" dijo levantando un poco mas su tono de voz, y para finalizar quito la 'desagradable' mano de su _medio_ hermano.

"Sesshoumaru, no es necesario que levantes la voz," decia su padre al volante.

"Si, padre…," dijo en un tono tanto triste y pensativo de nueva cuenta. El auto siguió en marcha sin problemas o discusiones y siguieron el recorrido a la ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**  
Mientras Tanto… **

"Rin? Rin!" le decia Kagome al ver a su futura hermana no estar poniendo atención a lo que jugaban.

"Eh? Si, dime?"

"has estado muy distraída, que te sucede?"

"n-nada," decia nerviosa, al estar ante una persona que era intuitiva, debia mentir, pero no sabia que tanto le podría creer, eso quedaría en un veremos.

"Rin… yo se que te sucede algo… -puso su mano encima de su hombro como diciéndole que estaria ahí para ella- estamos en confianza," decia dándole una reconfortante sonrisa.

"solo… que…- entonces ahí fue cuando su voz se quebró- no me pude despedir de el…," decia triste, y las lagrimas comenzaban amontonarse en esas perlas esmeraldas **(1)** que portaba como su mirada.

"Despedirte de quien?" preguntaba realmente confundida.

"De Sesshoumaru," seguia llorando… no le importaba ya… si lloraba y la veían…

"OH… se fueron tan rápido?"

"si, el Señor Inutashio tenia algo urgente de su trabajo y se tenia que regresar hoy mismo para la capital," decia limpiando de su rostro, algunas de las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus lagrimales esmeraldas.

"Vendrá pronto, ya lo veras," seguia reconfortándola.

"Espero que así lo sea… tengo algo importante que decirle a Sesshoumaru," decia levantándose del suelo de su habitación en donde Kagome y ella jugaban. Al ver que caminaba alejándose de lugar, solo alcanzo a decir algo más…

"Que es eso tan importante que le tienes que decir, que te hace ponerte triste y de cierta forma feliz… puesto que se ve en tus ojos…,"

Deteniéndose, dio una vuelta, y se le quedo viendo un momento para contestar,"es una promesa de hace años," dijo sincerándose ante la de ojos marrones.

"Promesa?... que clase de promesa?"

"Una que… hicimos alguna vez… hace ya mucho tiempo," dijo volteándose para dar algunos pasos y sentarse en su cómoda y espaciosa cama.

"Quieres hablar de eso?" preguntó mientras se levantaba y así mismo avanzaba para sentarse alado de ella.

"_Es para estar juntos o decir adiós_," recordaba con frecuencia esa promesa… era realmente importante para su corazón… puesto que lo queria demasiado…

"y de que consta esa promesa?"

No queria decirle… ese secreto, juraron no compartirlo con absolutamente nadie… que haria?...

"pues-s," _**toc toc **"ufff, salvada por la campana," _"Pase," dijo con voz audible. Enseguida entro Sonomi.

"Mamá, que sucede?" dijo Kagome parándose de donde se encontraba sentada, que era alado de Rin.

"Solo queria venir a ver como estaban, y por supuesto como se están tratando niñas," dijo sentandose alado de Rin.

"Aah,"

"pero por lo visto se están llevando de maravillas, no va a ver problemas después, me alegro," decia Sonomi dándoles una sonrisa.

"No, no se los daremos," dijo Rin hablando por primera vez desde que llego su _futura _Madrastra.

Sonomi solo volteo a ver a Rin a darle una de sus bellas sonrisas, y fue cuando vio en sus ojos una tristeza… y le preguntó "Rin, sucede algo malo?"

A sabiendas que veía algo de lagrimas marcadas en su rostro, le contesto lo mas real que pudo "estoy bien, no se preocupe Sonomi-sama,"

"y otra vez con el –sama, dime Sonomi, recuerda que próximamente seremos parientes," dijo sonriente poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Viendo que no habia problema en lo que decia, solo atinó a decir, "claro,"

"vengan niñas," dijo Sonomi, Kagome se sentó a lado de su madre y espero viéndola "seremos una bonita familia no lo creen?" dijo sonriente, esperando una buena respuesta de su hija y _próxima hijastra_.

Era cierto lo que le habia dicho Sesshoumaru alguna vez, que a pesar de que seria su madrastra, seria como una madre si se lo proponía... si se proponía a llevarse bien a lo que serian sus nuevos parientes. Y respondió junto con Kagome que solo la veía "claro,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Un mes después, Viernes** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las flores, el atardecer, el viento, eran sus acompañados en este día especial para Shinsuke que en esa pequeña fiesta, que ya era acompañado. Veía a su Hija que portaba un hermoso vestido en color verde, resaltando su mirada esmeralda y a su hijastra que portaba un vestido en color rosa pálido y una rosa de adorno en su pelo, se encontraban platicando alegremente sentadas al pie de las escaleras, eso lo hacia feliz, La felicidad de Rin, era lo mas importante aquí. Su esposa, feliz en su hombro, era saludada por quien pasaba a su frente. Su sonrisa, era lo que lo habia cautivado hacia ya unos meses… Recordaba que hacia mas o menos 2 semanas que le habia avisado a su amigo de toda la vida, a Inutashio, de su boda, entonces fue cuando se planeo que vendrían el día de su boda, y esta vez si se quedarían el fin de semana completo y además para hablar de otros temas que tenia en mente para un futuro.

"Señor?" decia una sirvienta que se habia acercado mientras el, contemplaba a ahora sus hijas platicar.

"Dime?"

"le llama Inutashio-sama,"

"claro, gracias," decia para tomar el teléfono, se soltó del agarre de Sonomi, y le dijo "Sonomi, una llamada, discúlpame,"

"claro cielo," dijo sonriente avanzando un poco a donde se encontraban las bebidas para esperarlo ahi.

"Mushi Mushi? **(2)**" dijo caminando.

"Shinsuke, discúlpame, pero no puedo llegar a tu boda el día de hoy,"

"paso algo? algún problema?"

"Izayoi tenia una pequeña fiebre ayer, pero al despertar se sintió muy mal, recayó, entonces nos quedaremos aquí, a que se ponga algo mejor, y si Kami **(3)** quiere, mañana llegaremos,"

"claro no hay problema, todo sea a la salud de Izayoi,"

"muchas gracias, y además Felicidades,"

"si, Gracias,"

"nos vemos mañana amigo, diviértete hoy," dijo con una sonrisa que claramente demostraba lo que queria decir a través de aquel aparto telefónico.

"Inutashio, como eres, y si, me voy a divertir no te apures," dijo sonriendo también "cuídate nos vemos mañana,"

"claro, Ja ne **(4)**,"

"Ja ne," despidiéndose de el, busco a la sirvienta que le habia entregado el teléfono y se lo dio diciéndole que lo pusiera en su lugar de nueva cuenta, diciendo gracias, se retiro con su esposa para decirle lo que su amigo Inutashio le habia informado.

"Izayoi se enfermo? Espero que se reponga rápido. Me he quedado de tantas ganas de charlar con ella un poco mas," dijo pensativa, volteando a ver a su marido.

Viendo esa cara que le fascinaba le contesto abrazándola "se pondrá mejor, eso fue lo que me dijo Inutashio… y sabes que me dijo también?"

Poniéndose algo pícaro el asunto, y a sabiendas de la respuesta, de todas formas le pregunto, para saciar aquella picardía de su esposo "que te dijo?" simulo una cara inocente

"que me divirtiera hoy," dijo con una sonrisa, ahora si, picara en su rostro. Depuse paso una mano muy cerca de la cadera, unos centímetros mas hacia abajo, dándole a entender, algo que ya sabia… pero querían hacerse los picaros en el momento no?... sigamos… Habían pasado algunas horas, era de noche, era algo tarde ya, y la fiesta se estaba dando a términos.

Las pequeñas mujercitas del lugar se iban a sus habitaciones, que hace un par de días, las ya ahora parientes de los Sakura, se habían mudado de su lugar, a la mansión. La habitación de Kagome estaba seguida de la de Rin, así podrían estar cerca y Kagome se sentiría mas en familia; eso era lo que le habia dicho su padre hacia algunos días, y ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Al Día Siguiente, Sábado** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día pintaba muy bien, de maravilla a decir verdad; la pareja de enamorados les sonreía con fervor a sus hijas, y los besos en el desayuno eran tan esperados por sus hijas, que hasta ellas mismas sonreían ante esa nueva felicidad… ese nuevo futuro que les esperaba era muy bueno… solo algo impredecible. Como todas las mañanas, después del almuerzo, Rin iba al viejo árbol… ese era siempre la rutina, en el momento que sea, el sentimiento que sea, siempre se dirigía al viejo árbol. Aquel que habría presenciado aquella valiosa promesa… si tan solo… si, le habría dicho, en estos momentos no se sentiría así… como si estuviera algo vacía… ese era el sentimiento que portaba Rin esta mañana…

Se dirigía con la mirada hacia aquellas ramas… seria un buen día para treparlas y quedarse ahí, hasta que se terminara el mundo?... no lo sabría, por el momento solo queria llegar al árbol, a calmar esa ansiedad, esa tristeza que por momentos no parecía abandonarla. Tal vez seria hoy un buen día?... seria un buen día para decir al aire sus sentimientos, solo con su acompañante el viento y su amigo el árbol… decir eso que tanto la tenia así… pero como tantas veces, eso solo era un tal vez…

Tenia algunos minutos ahí, esperándola… habia sido un reto salir de su casa a tan tempranas horas, después del almuerzo, pero solo atino a decir "quiero bajar el almuerzo," sin explicarse como, se estaba encaminando a aquel viejo árbol… Por algo sentía que era una costumbre irse a aquel árbol, era una costumbre para Rin, era saberse que de alguna u otra forma que el estaria ahí, esperándola en aquel árbol; tal vez, siempre iba a cualquier hora… para sentirse acompañada, y no más sola. Esperándola ahí, con el asunto pendiente… de aquella promesa… queria decirle… pero no sabia realmente como hacerlo… solo esperaba que con el tiempo pasara algo que lograra hacerle sentir que estaba listo para decirle a aquella niña de hermosos ojos esmeraldas… como le gustaba aquella mirada… De un momento para otro, habia escuchado aquellas finas pisadas… habia olido aquel perfume de flores silvestres… seria por fin ella?...

"mi viejo amigo, nos volvemos a encontrar… -dijo tocando la corteza del gran árbol- tal vez me puedas ayudar a reconfortarme," decia mirando hacia le piso acariciando aquel tronco. A varios pasos de distancia, se encontraba mirándola; ella se encontraba sentada, hasta que una voz muy conocida hablo, siendo música para sus oídos. Estaban tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez… porque su niña linda se sentía tan triste?... y fue cuando decidió hacerse presente en aquella linda mañana.

"No crees que si te le quedas viendo, se pueda gastar?... porque mejor no miras algo con movimiento, digo, sin insultar a nuestro amigo," dijo Sesshoumaru recostándose a lado del árbol y sin duda mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

Volteo a donde la voz se escuchaba en sonido mas fuertes… y se topo con un ángel; Este aparecía ante sus ojos… el resplandor del sol… hacia la lucha para que el se viera como lo que era en ella… un ángel de hermosos ojos.

"Sesshoumaru?" sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban intensos, como nunca…

"si, mi pequeña Rin…," decia murmurando y las palabras llegando justo al oído de Rin… el viento ayudaba a que dichas palabras llegaran rápido… sin tardar ni un solo segundo mas…

"Te extrañe…," dijo parándose, y corriendo hacia el, lo abrazo fuertemente tratando de decir tantas cosas, en aquel amoroso abrazo.

"Yo también, no sabes cuando te extrañe," dijo regresándole al igual que ella, fuertemente el abrazo. "siento muchísimo no poderme despedir… venia para el árbol, cuando mi padre me intercepto, y fue cuando fuimos a la ciudad, gomen nasai Rin- decia separándose de ella y saco una cajita negra de sus bolsillos- esto es un regalo, espero que te guste," dijo nervioso, entregándole la cajita, y esperando la reacción de la dulce niña de ojos esmeraldas.

"Regalo? no debías de haberte molestado," decia mirando aquella curiosa cajita negra, pensando en el que seria.

"No importa, solo quiero que lo tengas… solo un recordatorio por nuestra amistad… -suspiro- por todo," dijo poniendo sus manos encima de las de ella, que sostenían aquel regalo que tenia esperanzas con el. "ábrelo,"

Y como se lo pidió, lo abrió lentamente para descubrir, un relicario con forma de hoja de maple… como las hojas que tenia su amigo el árbol, que de nueva cuenta, era testigo de algo más.

"Un relicario… es hermoso, realmente hermoso –dijo sin saber que hacer o decir, solo lo abrazo- muchas gracias," aceptando aquel abrazo, aspirando el delicado perfume de flores del cabello de Rin. "es de fotos? Es algo pequeño para ponerle fotos," dijo viendo el tamaño del relicario.

"No, no es de fotos, ábrelo," dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo, muy cerca de ella, puesto que al terminar su abrazo, se quedaron así… juntos… esperando...

"Inscripciones…-y las leyó en voz alta- _Sesshoumaru to Rin… Eien ni isshou,"_ las palabras eran colocadas en los dos pedazos de la hoja de maple, haciéndolo lucir hermoso. Colocándose la mano en su boca por estar sorprendida; lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente, colocando un beso en su mejilla, como muestra del gran cariño que se tenian.

"Esto es por estar siempre conmigo… a pesar de la distancia que hemos tenido últimamente," dijo sonrojado, pues nunca se espero que Rin le diera un beso en esa emoción al ver el relicario.

"Muchas gracias… enserio," dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Era algo que te queria dar desde hace tiempo… pero no sabia como ni cuando poder dártelo," decia con sinceridad, y esas hermosas pupilas doradas dirigiéndose hacia el suelo por aquella pena que se tenia en el momento.

"Tu sabes que conmigo no hay problema Sesshy," dijo con una sonrisa, levantando con su mano la barbilla de aquel hermoso rubio. La miro fijamente para aceptar lo que ella le decia, después, ella mencionó "y ahora que haremos?" retiró su mano lentamente de su cara, para tomar otro rumbo en conversación.

"No se, pero a ti que te parece si vamos a comprar un helado… yo invito," dijo orgulloso dando unos pasos fuera de la cercanía de su amiga y de aquel magnifico árbol. "tenemos tiempo de no hacerlo, vamos" dijo con una ligera sonrisa, únicamente para ella, y a la vez era la única que podía ver esas magnificas y cortas sonrisas que daba el rubio; puesto que era algo serio, casi no se le veía así, con sonrisas en sus labios.

"Wow, Si tu invitas… claro," dijo sonriente, al igual que el, dio unos pasos mas, y se despidieron con una sonrisa, cada quien a su modo de aquel magnifico árbol, que siempre los acompañaba en algo que se recordaría en toda la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Heladería** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Buenos Días, joven Rin, como esta en este día tan hermoso?" pregúntame el señor Hamamura

"muy bien, y usted?"

"Magnifico," contesto regresando la sonrisa que Rin le daba "y su amigo?... no lo he visto por aquí,"

"Soy Tanaka Sesshoumaru, mucho gusto," dijo Sesshoumaru en una reverencia, hablando por primera vez ante aquella visita.

"Hijo de Inutashio-sama," si, la familia de Sesshoumaru era muy conocida en Sengoku, debido a que era un gran empresario y salía en cualquier tipo de medio de comunicación, de ahí, era porque conocían su familia.

"Y bien jovencitos, en que les puedo ayudar?"

"Nos puedes dar dos nieves de…?- su cara pensativa estaba a todo lo que da- fresa y… - volteo a ver a Sesshoumaru y le preguntó- te sigue gustando la vainilla?"

"claro,"

"entonces, será una de fresa y la otra de vainilla,"

"nos acaba de llegar una nieve que es vainilla y fresa natural, no les gustaría esa que es combinada?"

"Tu que dices?" pregunto viendo la cara de su amigo, y eso solo movió su cabeza afirmándole lo que a ella se le veía mucho en los ojos "claro, dénos de esa," dijo finalmente sonriendo.

Después de unos minutos de que el Sr. Hamamura diera las nieves a los niños, y también que Sesshoumaru pagara por ellas. Ambos niños se sentaron en las bancas afuera del establecimiento a disfrutar de aquella deliciosa y refrescante nieve en aquella bonita mañana.

"Que deliciosa, verdad que si Sesshy?" preguntó a su compañero que extrañamente la miraba… algo se veía en sus ojos, pero no sabia exactamente que…

"ah? –dijo nervioso, puesto que en todo este tiempo solo la admiraba… no era que lo hubiera visto hacerlo, solo que estaba nervioso, porque a pesar de que todo habia salido bien con el relicario, seguia estando así, por la cercanía y por la simpatía tan contagiosa que tenia aquella pequeña en su personalidad – si, esta muy rica," Se sentían tan bien estando juntos que platicaron, jugaron he hicieron demasiadas cosas por horas, y se pasaron tan rápido, que como en la mañana, en el atardecer, terminaron tirados, junto a su amigo el árbol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Mientras Tanto** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una niña de cabello azabache caminaba por las bellas calles de Sengoku con un helado en mano caminaba sin prisas hacia su nuevo hogar. En otra calle, a la esquina precisamente de donde se encontraba esa niña caminando, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos dorados, caminando con un helado a la dirección que caminaba la niña… y en cualquier momento…

**_POOOCCCCC_**

Ambos niños terminaron en el suelo junto con sus helados.

La niña de cabello azabache no se fijo demasiado en su helado, y ayudo al otro niño de aparentemente su misma edad a levantarse. El niño de ojos ámbares se sorprendió, puesto que todas las niñas a las que el les habia tirado algo, se habían echado a llorar, o a decirle cosas por su comportamiento, pero esta niña… era distinta…

"Estas bien? No te sucedió nada?" y como lo habia pensado… era distinta… y valía la pena de alguna u otra forma tratarla; Hacerse su amigo de alguna forma.

"Si, estoy bien, gracias," dijo retirando un poco del helado que habia caído en su cara "pero ahora ninguno de los dos, por lo visto tiene helado," dijo mirando ambos helados de chocolate tirados en el piso.

"Es cierto," dijo retirando también algunos restos de helado fresco de su cara. Algo en la cara de ese niño la hacia pensar… además era atractivo… pero que cosas pensaba en estas situaciones… debería de estar limpiando su ropa, que de chocolate se encontraba manchada

"y tu estas bien?" preguntó.

"Claro, pero nos quedamos sin helado, -dijo con resignación, pero su cara pensante se dirigió al todavía extraño – mmm – y si se le ocurrió una idea- que te parece si vamos por una paleta, Mi nombre es Kagome y el tuyo,"

"Me llamo Inuyasha, y si, vamos por la paleta," sin saber lo que el destino les deparaba, se fueron juntos a la tienda mas cercana a comprar la paleta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y tu paleta es?"

"De mora azul y la tuya,"

"Al parecer tenemos el mismo gusto, también es de mora azul,"

"Oh," río.

"Y tu eres nueva en este pueblo? Es la primera vez que te veo aquí," dijo Inuyasha pensativo al ver a su nueva amiga, algo distinta a las demás.

"Si, llegue hace varios meses,"

"Aah que bien, yo soy de aquí, pero estudio en la capital, y por el momento estoy de vacaciones estos días"

"Me alegra que tengas algo de diversión, y que haces cuando vienes aquí?"

"salir a pasear, de vez en cuando voy a la feria, pero al parecer todavía no esta, será en otra ocasión creo…," decia pensativo…

"Pero cuéntame mas de ti, no se que tienes que me intrigas," decia kagome viéndolo firmemente a los ojos. Y como lo habia pensado antes, esta niña, Kagome… era muy diferente a las demás, las otras se fijaban mas en su apariencia, y ella no… era sencilla, al parecer muy intuitiva y también… muy bonita… Tal vez de aquí, iba apareciendo una verdadera amistad.

"Tienes unos ojos muy lindos," decia pensativa, mirando curiosamente aquella mirada ambarina tan bonita.

"Oh, gracias… -dijo sonrojado, era el primer cumplido que le decían en aquel pueblo- pues no tengo mucho que decir, solo que tengo a mis dos padres y a mi medio hermano,"

"Medio hermano?" pregunto curiosa

"Si, mi padre ya se habia casado una primera vez, y de ahí nació mi hermano, y la primera esposa de mi padre falleció, y unos años después se caso con mi madre, y de ahí estoy yo aquí,"

"Oh, pues yo también tengo una hermana… es hermanastra,"

"Hermanastra? Como es eso?"

"Mi madre se volvió a casar, y su esposo tiene una hija,"

"Ah, y tu de donde vienes?"

Toda la información que se compartieron paso desapercibida para aquel par de niños que preguntándose y contándose cosas, seguían conociéndose y a la vez divirtiéndose, a los ojos de muchas personas mirándolos caminar en aquel pueblo llamado Sengoku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **En un lugar algo cercano **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las estrellas se lograban apreciar de una forma maravillosa en aquel árbol, pero la noche se estaba dando a conocer, diciéndole a ese par de pequeños que debían de regresar a sus hogares. Fue cuando la niña de ojos vivaces en verde le dijo a su amigo rubio…

"Sesshy, creo que ya es hora de irme, ya es hora de cenar y mi padre ya debe de estar preguntándose en donde estoy," decia la niña bajándose cuidadosamente del árbol.

Seguida, su amigo también hacia lo mismo ante la expectativa de su amiga "si, creo que el mió también,"

"Nos vemos mañana, cierto?"

"Claro, a las mismas horas de hoy?"

"si,"

"Duermes bien," dijo para darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla y de nueva cuenta le hablo "muchas gracias por el relicario," al terminar la frase lo abrazo. "Te quiero mucho Sesshy," ya sin pena, separándose de aquel inesperado abrazo para la esencia masculina.

"Yo igual mi pequeña Rin," y así lo dijo, sin pena, todo frente a frente, como todo debió de ser desde un principio. Caminando para distintas direcciones, se dirigieron ojiverde y ojidorado hacia sus hogares.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Inu, me tengo que ir," después de una larga sesión de atrapadas, el cansancio y el hambre se hacían presentes en aquellos dos niños.

"Feh,"

"nos vemos mañana, como a la hora que nos topamos, te parece aquí en el parque?"

"Si,"

"Vas a ver que mañana no me atraparas," decia Kagome sacando la lengua a Inuyasha.

"Tonta, vas a ver que va a estar igual que hoy,"

"si, claro… - dijo y de nueva cuenta saco la lengua, luego se despidió- que tengas lindos sueños," Después ambos niños comenzaron a caminar hacia donde su casa se encontraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **En una calle** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kagome," gritaba Rin, mientras se topaba a Kagome en la misma cuadra en donde ella caminaba.

Volteo y sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hermana. "Rin, vamos ya es tarde,"

"Si, claro… y tu que estuviste haciendo?" preguntaba curiosa pues veía en la cara de su hermana una cierta sonrisa.

"Hice un nuevo amigo y estuve jugando con el,"

"Que bien," decia Rin feliz por su hermana "tengo hambre," dijo después con una sonrisa algo vergonzosa.

"Si yo también, hay que apurarnos,"

"Yep," después de eso, ambas niñas adelantaron el paso para llegar a su casa a tomar una merecida merienda y a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Mansión Sakura** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de disfrutar una cena deliciosa, ambas niñas subieron a sus cuartos para prepararse a dormir. La nana de Rin solo se aseguraba que durmiera segura en su cama, puesto que Rin, era de esas personitas que se movían mucho al dormir, y al día siguiente acababan en el suelo por el mismo movimiento que tenian en la noche al dormir. Kagome, era muy tranquila en esos menesteres, pero se llegaba a levantar varias veces en la madrugada por los extraños sueños que le llegaban.

"nana, que tengas buenas noches,"

"tu también Rin,"

"gracias,"

Después de darse las buenas noches, Rin tomo su respectivo lugar para dormir, y trato de hacerlo pero no podía dormir. Habia algo que no la dejaba hacerlo… pero que seria?...

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche, cuando Rin, todavía despierta, seguia sin conciliar el sueño, decidió ir a tomar un poco de agua, tal vez con eso podría dormir rápido. Fue a al cocina sin problemas y tomo un vaso de agua. Luego, al ir pasando por la sala, de las cuales la luz seguia encendida, se fijo por la rendija de la puerta quien podría estar a esas horas despierto; quizás su padre y madrastra, pero se escuchaban otras voces de por medio, así que decidió echar un vistazo.

En una bonita sala en color beige, se encontraban Inutashio e Izayoi sentados, ambos con una copa de vino en la mano; Del otro lado contrario, se encontraban Sonomi y Shinsuke también con copas de vino en mano. Respiro profundamente pero a la vez silencioso, concentrándose en lo que esas 4 personas mencionaban.

"Que les parece si por medio de un compromiso juntamos la familia y los negocios?"

"puede ser," dijo Shinsuke algo serio, meditando aquella información.

"Sabemos que ambas empresas ahora que pues tenemos algunos años trabajando y apoyándonos, nos esta yendo muy bien, talvez con eso crezcamos mas… unifiquemos mas las empresas, y juntaremos nuestras familias," dijo Inutashio aclarando mas la idea.

"Me agrada la idea,"

"Comprometer a nuestros hijos?" dijo Sonomi algo confundida.

"Pero tu crees que este correcto hacer eso?" contesto Izayoi. "no creo que a los muchachos les vaya a agradar,"

"yo lo se, pero hay que hacer algo para juntar a nuestras familias," dijo Inutashio respondiendo la pregunta de su esposa.

"La verdad eso es algo viejo en este tiempo, pero si, si queremos que nuestras familias y empresas se junten para ser las mejores, tenemos que hacer eso, aunque a ellos no les guste," dijo sabiamente Shinsuke.

"La verdad no sabría que decirles, pero tal vez sea lo mejor," dijo Sonomi, después de escuchar la expectativa de las demás personas en aquella habitación.

"Ahora el problema va ser a quien vamos a comprometer," dijo Shinsuke.

Detrás de la puerta, se encontraba Rin desconcertada ante lo que su padre decia… En la conversación que habia escuchado por el momento, estaban hablando de juntar las familias y los negocios, pero… también hablaban de un compromiso… Esto era grave, pero como saber que tanto iba cambiar en su vida la siguiente información?... no lo sabia, pero por el momento estaba completamente en otro planeta… Por la forma en la que se estaba recargando en la puerta, comenzaba a abrirse poco a apoco, causando algo de ruido en el momento. Las personas dentro de la habitación voltearon, pero no vieron a nadie, puesto que la persona que se encontraba ahí, corría… corría como nunca a su habitación…

Y de nueva cuenta, retomaron la información "No creo que sea mucho problema; Espero que concuerden con mi idea," dijo Inutashio para decirles la idea en cuestión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un obscuro cuarto, cuyos ventanales se encontraban abiertos; Una personita de dulce pero en el instante desconcertada mirada esmeralda, iba caminando para aquellos ventanales, para estar un poco en su balcón. Porque les harian eso?... a quien querían comprometer?... a que se referían?... Estaria bien decírselo a Sesshoumaru?... a Kagome talvez?... como decirles cuando la información todavía no estaba completa?... Estaba tan confundida… no sabia como manejar la información, realmente no sabia como. Esas y un millón de preguntas atravesar su mente en un parpadear…Sin saber que hacer, decir o incluso actuar, la pequeña de grandes ojos esmeraldas, se dirigió a su cama a descansar, aunque sea confundida y desconcertada por la información. Así durmió, confundida y con un ciento de preguntas sin resolver…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Domingo**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como el día anterior, desayunaron, y almorzaron poco después, Rin se sentía cansada agotada… e incluso los que se encontraban con ella lo sentían… Sentían que aquella vida se encontraba ida del mundo, aunque se encontrara ahí con ellos. Ambas niñas salieron juntas de la mansión, se fueron juntas por algunas calles, hasta que en cierto punto se separaron por las locaciones en las que iban a ver a sus amigos las separaron.

En aquel gran árbol, el niño rubio la esperaba con un par de flores en la mano. Lo saludo y dio un gran abrazo por aquel dulce y hermoso regalo. Se la pasaron así, jugando, brincando, subiéndose al árbol, e incluso yendo a la tienda a comprar algo de tomar. Habia ocasiones en que las miradas del rubio ponían colorada a la niña de dulce mirada. En su casa, no le habían preguntado del relicario… lo mas lógico era pensar que estaban tan felices que no se fijaban en los detalles nuevos en sus hijas. Pero quien lo diría, tal vez esa misma noche se darían cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, el par de niños hiperactivos, se encontraban gritándose entre si. A pesar de que Inuyasha decia que esa niña era diferente… pues pensándolo mejor, si lo era. Nadie duraba tanto en discusión con el, puesto que siempre lo dejaban hablando solo. Nadie se peleaba con el como ella lo hacia, ni su propio hermano lo hacia de tal forma. Jugaron por horas, platicaron entre ellas, fueron a comprar algunas cosas de snack por la tarde, fue mejor que nunca. Aquella amistad se estaba formando con lazos fuertes y cada pensamiento era lo mejor.

Inuyasha veía de forma ciertamente divertida a aquella niña gritona y terca. Una niña que jamás iba a olvidar en este viaje, y que pensaria en ella en aquel colegio donde habia mas niños que en ese mismo pueblo. Tal vez en su próximo viaje la volvería ver… pero eso nadie lo sabría hasta cuando eso pasara… Solo el destino lo decidiría, y así lo era, puesto que el destino da giros maravillosos, y no solo a el, le cambiarían la vida, si no también a la niña que lo miraba curiosa a los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inutashio e Izayoi, les habían dicho a ambos niños que se iban a encontrar en su mansión a las 4 de la tarde para irse a la capital de nueva cuenta. Los niños Tanaka escuchaban atentamente el reloj de la plaza principal de aquel pueblo. Dicho reloj tocaba su sonar a cada hora diciendo el comienzo de una nueva hora. Faltaban pocos minutos para las cuatro, y eran los suficientes para que cada quien se despidiera y fuera a su casa para irse de nueva cuenta a ese lugar donde aprenderían y crecerían un poco mas.

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban caminando a un hermoso árbol a tomar la sombra y fue cuando Inuyasha le menciono a su nueva amiguita que ya se tenía que ir.

"Kagome, me tengo que ir a las 4, mis padres me dijeron que tenia que estar en casa, para irnos a la capital,"

"OH, que te vaya muy bien," dijo sonriente. "espero volverte a ver," dijo Kagome poniéndose algo seria.

"claro que si, seguiré viniendo aunque no muy seguido" dijo Inuyasha algo desconcertado ante la cara que mostraba su amiga.

"Bueno, entonces estaré esperando," dijo entregándole una paleta "Para que te la vayas comiendo en el camino," expresó tímida y sonrojada.

"Muchas gracias, me la pase muy bien contigo, -suspiro- nadie juega como tu a las atrapadas; creo que eso lo extrañare, y como te dije, no me pudiste atrapar," dijo orgulloso.

"Inubaka!" dijo sacando la lengua juguetonamente

"Tonta," dijo Inuyasha para al final decir "Hasta luego," Camino lentamente dejando aquella espectadora viendo como se alejaba, para regresar algún tiempo después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el lado donde el gran árbol, que habia visto cada hermosa vivencia, Sesshoumaru se encontraba despidiéndose de Rin. Abrazándola y diciéndole lo mucho que la iba a extrañar, así se encontraba.

"Te voy a extrañar mucho," dijo Sesshoumaru al odio de Rin y aspirando algo del aroma de su lustroso y abundante cabello azabache. "Es algo exasperante ver a puros hombres en el instituto," dijo con algo de fastidio, y tan solo unos segundos después separándose de Rin.

"De eso no hay problema," dijo Rin algo nerviosa "te quiero regresar el favor al igual que tu al darme el relicario," dijo abriendo de su bolsa "Ten," y entregándole una caja muy lindamente decorada, que contenía un regalo.

"Un regalo?"

"si, ábrelo por favor,"

"claro," dijo con una corta sonrisa en sus labios. Al abrir la caja se encontró con un retrato de ella, al parecer de estudio, en jardín natural, con un hermoso vestido verde resaltando aquellos lindos ojos. "que hermosa foto," dijo sin aliento al ver aquel ángel ser captado en una foto.

"Fueron de la boda, no las entregaron rápido, puesto que eran digitales. Pedí que me dieran esta en un cuadro y aquí esta; Espero que te haya gustado," dijo Rin sonriéndole.

"Claro que me gusto, así veré otra hermosa luna en mi habitación," dijo sin pensar, así como lo sintió lo dijo.

"OH," dijo riéndose sonrojada.

Al ver la cara de Rin, solo atino a sonreír, para después abrazarla de nuevo por el regalo, y al final decir "nos vemos luego", y para retirarse a la mansión, donde ahí sus padres lo esperaban.

Mientras el caminaba, Rin le gritaba unas frases que lo ponían a pensar en aquella gran relación que mantenía con su amiga. Aquellas frases eran "te voy a extrañar," "no te olvides de mi," y la mas bonita y la que recordaría siempre "te quiero".

La niña de ojos esmeraldas, al ver que el niño no se veía ya, de tan lejos que se encontraba, solo se reprocho una sola cosa.

"La promesa… no le dije sobre la promesa…," después de eso, solo se sentó a llorar, a pesar de encontrarse algo feliz de despedirse como era debido, de su relicario; Pero se encontraba ahí, llorando y tocando el relicario en forma de hoja que se encontraba colgando en su blanco cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Están listos?" pregunto Inutashio al subirse a la camioneta de lujo que portaba.

"Claro," dijeron ambos al unísono. Así Inutashio acelero para continuar un camino que los llevaría a la carretera que los llevaría otra vez a la rutina.

Ambos con un par de regalos en su poder… aquellos que de alguna u otra forma se quedarían con ellos por siempre. Algo raro en ellos, venían callados en el transcurso del viaje a la capital. Hasta el mismo Inutashio les pregunto que si se sentían bien, y a lo que ellos dijeron que si, que se encontraban bien.

Inuyasha recordó la paleta que Kagome le regalo, la saco del bolsillo de su pantalón, y al verla, encontró un papel amarrado al palito de la misma, que decia "Que tengas buen viaje, Recuérdame. Kagome," Terminando de leer el mensaje, solo sonrió para sus adentros, y si, haria lo que el papelito bien intencionado decia, la recordaría y de una forma sin igual.

Por otro lado, el Rubio mantenía en una mochila el regalo que le habia dado la ojiverde. El famoso cuadro en donde ella salía hermosa, con un lindo vestido en color verde, resaltando algo de la belleza de sus ojos. Abrió la mochila un poco, tan solo para ver aquellos bellos ojos verdes… que en ese mismo instante, y a pesar del poco tiempo…

…Ya extrañaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Este capitulo salio al horno con… 21 paginas… **

**Traducciones/ Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Perlas Esmeraldas : **Una de las características que le pondré a Rin en esta historia es que tiene ojos verdes.

**(2) Mushi Mushi** – Japonés- Bueno?...

**(3) Kami** – Japonés - Dios

**(4) Ja ne** – Japonés – Adiós

**(5)** **To** – Japonés- Y

(6) Eien ni Isshou – Japonés- Juntos por siempre

**  
Author's Note: **Varias de las ideas principales de los siguientes capítulos, son de la sis, pero la mayoría son mías, puesto que yo la ando escribiendo XDU… Total, espero que les haya gustado el cap, y que pronto me quieran matar por lo que haré… jojojo xDU… Se aceptan tomatazos y armas de cualquier tipo… P… Se me cuidan y los quiero ver en el siguiente cap…

REVIEW!

_HawkAngel XD_


	5. Volverte a Ver

"**Para Estar Juntos o Para Decir Adiós**,"  
_InuSesshogirl  
_  
Del Capitulo 4 en adelante,  
De:** HawkAngel XD**

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin; Inuyasha x Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' **_"canción," _**"Hablando"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 5 **

"Volverte a Ver"  
_Juanes_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habian pasado muchas cosas después de esos viajes a la pequeña ciudad que tanto amaban. Cierto Rubio mantenía a la vista de algunos aquella fotografía de cierta señorita de ojos como dos esmeraldas. La tenia en su escritorio donde la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba: haciendo trabajos, tareas, maquetas, lo que fuera de la escuela, lo hacia en aquel escritorio, justamente donde podía admirar aquella niña que tanto amaba. Por otro lado, su hermano Inuyasha, mantenía aquel papelito que le deseaba buen viaje, escondido en su armario, donde mantenía las cosas más preciadas escondidas a la vista de todo el mundo, y que solo el, solo el, sabia la ubicación exacta de aquellas cosas tan maravillosas para el y su corazón.

**"…_Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver  
Daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil, mis botas y mi fe  
Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad  
Tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor mi corazón…"_**

Pasaban los años sin ir a aquel lugar, y cada día deseaban ir a visitarlas y conseguir los números, la dirección, el correo electrónico, lo que fuera para seguir en contacto con aquel par de niñas que mantenían vivos de cierta forma su corazón. Iban al lugar, pero no se quedaban lo suficiente como para ver a sus lindas amigas, pero una de esas veces, lograron contactarse con ellas… A pesar de haber pasado dos años para aquel reencuentro; Ambos, cada quien por su lado, se las toparon en aquellos lugares donde alguna vez habian estado con ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **2 años: en el árbol de cierta promesa** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una señorita de cabello azabache y hermosa mirada esmeralda, tarareaba una canción, que alguna vez habia escuchado en la radio. _"Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer..."_ Mientras que atrás de donde se encontraba se escuchaba el resto de aquel pedazo de coro de la misma canción "_Volverte a ver para poderme responder_". La joven parpadeo asustada por aquella voz, analizándola fijamente… hasta que una gran sonrisa se aparecía en su rostro: Mientras que aquel joven de hermosa mirada ambarina aparecía frente a ella con una rosa en su mano.

La ojiverde se tiro a su amigo que mas alto que ella la recibía con brazos abiertos, abrazándola y daba vueltas con ella. Todo paso en algunos segundos, y esos fueron los mejores al ver sus caras dos años después. Ella seguia viéndose hermosa, tal y como la recordaba, pero ahora aun mas, tenia 12 años y el 15…Nunca les habian importado las edades, y mucho menos ahorita, que estaban uno frente al otro abrazándose como si hubieran pasado miles de años.

"Rin! Preciosa, como haz estado?" pregunto ansioso Sesshoumaru, mientras ponía a la pequeña en el suelo.

"Feliz, ahora mas que nunca que estas aquí,"

"wow, ahora mas alto, con razón volaba más que antes,"

"si, creo que crecí mucho," decia con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mientras le entregaba la rosa a su pequeña preciosa "para ti,"

"Tenia muchas ganas de verte, enserio," musitó de nueva cuenta mientras ella la olía y la recibía con una sonrisa, depuse le dio un gracias y lo tomo de la mano para seguir caminando y preguntándole sobre su estadía "te quedaras mucho tiempo?"

"No, solamente un par de días, y este día contando, así que solo esta mañana,"

"Oh… -dijo mencionando esa decepción, lo pensó mejor y musitó- entonces hay que aprovechar este día, no lo crees?"

"claro que si, adonde quieres ir preciosa?" decia mirándola a los ojos con un brillo sin igual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mientras Tanto… **

Otra jovencita de tan solo un año más de edad que la que mencionamos anteriormente; Se encaminaba a la heladería cuando una vez más, topo con alguien, recordándole repentinamente lo que habia pasado tan solo dos años atrás. En el suelo, y sin importarle quien fuera con quien se habia topado, lo ayudo a levantarse sin mas ni más.

"Discúlpame, no estaba poniendo mucha atención," dijo apenada bajando la mirada tan solo un poco.

"Yo tampoco, perdóname---… Kagome?" pregunto aquel joven de mirada ambarina a aquella dulce niña, mirándola de pies a cabeza, comprobando si era ella o no, aquella que alguna vez le habia deseado buen viaje.

"Si,… Inuyasha?... –viéndolo a los ojos, que jamás habia podido olvidar: sin dudarlo, ni pensar, lo abrazo fuertemente – me da mucho gusto verte," menciono cuando su pequeña boca se encontraba aparentemente cerca del oído del muchacho.

Al separarse y mirarse completamente, Kagome se dio cuenta de que la estatura del muchacho habia cambiado, y no como en aquellos dos años anteriores que se encontraban de la misma estatura, ahora el tenia una buena estatura sobrepasando la de ella. Sorprendido de aquel repentino abrazo, sonrojándose un poco, pregunto que hacia en aquel caluroso día.

"Iba camino a la heladería, no quieres acompañarme?"

"claro que si, no tengo nada que hacer este día, además quiero aprovecharlo puesto que solamente tengo este día en que poderlo disfrutar…," menciono cuando los dos comenzaron a caminar a la heladería que quedaba solamente a dos cuadras de ahí. Sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de palabras que habia usado para hablar con ella, se quedo callado para que ella le respondiera… no se explicaba como, pero con ella tenia una fluidez impresionante de palabras… como si con ella no tuviera problemas en querer expresarse.

"Solamente este día?"

"si, mi familia y yo nos quedaremos solamente este fin de semana, hoy y mañana," era como si con ella, toda esa comunicación saliera a flote con facilidad, como si con ella, quisiera mas que comunicarse. Pero como dicen "hasta no saber, no temer"…

"aah, con razón, entonces apresurémonos, tienes que aprovecharlo," dijo riéndose para comenzar a correr.

"Hey! Kagome! No me dejes atrás!" le gritó mientras corría detrás de aquella chiquilla que de alguna rara forma lo hacia sonreír y sentirse feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habian caminado por mucho tiempo, sin seguir rumbo ó dirección, solamente tomados de las manos y platicándose lo que habia sucedido en sus vidas en esos 2 años que no se habian visto. Ella sonriente muy feliz por ver a su mejor amigo y el, viendo lo hermosa que cada día se ponía. Rin esta nerviosa, queria decirle a su amigo lo de aquella promesa que algún día, un 29 de febrero para hacer mas precisos, habian hecho… no sabia como entablar la conversación ni mucho menos, solo le pedía ayuda a cada uno de los kamis que existieran para que la ayudaran a tener por lo menos el comienzo de una idea y ponerla a funcionar y poder preguntarle si recordaba aquella promesa.

Momentos después, Sesshoumaru le mencionaba sobre una promesa que habia hecho con su padre, de ser el mejor y para que algún día le diera el poder de las empresas y el, ser su omnipotente líder. Entonces ahí aprovecho para preguntarle de aquella promesa de niños que habian hecho hace vario tiempo ya.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Dime?" dijo deteniéndose en el camino y mirarla a los ojos.

"Recuerdas la promesa…?" preguntaba sin saber la respuesta, sin saber alguna reacción.

"Promesa?..."

Eso era lo que no queria… que preguntara sobre aquello, que solo le respondiera que si lo recordaba, entonces tomo el valor, y contesto "la promesa del 29 de febrero… del puente… -suspiro- ahora la recuerdas?" menciono ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

Estaba serio, puesto que no lo recordaba, pero cuando menciono la respuesta se puso de todas tonalidades de rojo haciendo reír a la chica que viéndolo en ese estado le dijo "si, si la recuerdas,", sin mas que decir, solo asintiéndole, siguieron caminando solo porque ella lo jalaba para hacerlo.

"Pensé que nunca lo mencionarías ó que no lo recordarías," dijo en un suspiro, por fin el chico de mirada ámbar.

"olvidarla, Nunca! Eso lo juro… -dijo en conmoción, después menciono- es algo importante, jamás la olvidaría,"

"si, eso si," respondiendo, y deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que ella, la miro a los ojos, a esos ojos tan hermosos que el solía ver capturados en aquella foto que alguna vez ella le habia obsequiado; le pregunto nervioso y ansioso, "seguiremos con la promesa?,"

Sorprendida por la pregunta, puso su mano izquierda en la mejilla de su Sesshy y le contestó lo que un millón de mariposas hacían en su estomago "claro que si," dijo sintiéndose aliviada y la timidez invadió su rostro y rápidamente menciono "solo si tu también lo decides,"

El brillo de sus ojos era impresionante, eso era todo lo que queria ver… Inesperadamente, la abrazo y le dijo "claro que si, -suspiró- te quiero demasiado como para ignorarla," dijo al ultimo para tomar uno de aquellos mechones largos de cabello azabache y jugar con el.

"Si, yo también," dijo ella pasando sus manos por aquella fuerte espalda.

Separándose lentamente, volvieron a tomarse de las manos y el pregunto de nueva cuenta "ahora a donde iremos?"

"vamos a comprarnos algo de comer, ya hace hambre, no lo crees?"

"claro que si, solamente déjame aviso a mi padre," del bolsillo de su pantalón, saco un pequeño celular, oprimiendo una de las teclas, llamo a su padre.

"Padre,"

"_Sesshoumaru, que sucede?" _

"no iré a comer, me reencontré con una vieja amiga,"

"_Rin?" _

"Si,"

"esta bien, quédate con ella, no hay problema, nos veremos más tarde,"

"claro," dijo cortando la llamada. "sin problemas," menciono a la chica que prácticamente cerraba su celular al mismo tiempo que el.

"En mi casa ya saben que no iré, mientras tu hacías tu llamada, yo hice la mía," dijo Rin, mostrado su blanca dentadura. "me pasarías tu numero?" pregunto con rubor en sus mejillas.

"Mientras me pases el tuyo," dijo picaramente el rubio de mirada ámbar.

"Claro, el numero es---," dijo la serie de los números, mencionó. "Oye, me podrías pasar el numero de tu casa de la capital?... – pregunto sonrojándose al instante, y lentamente lo miro a los ojos, y en ellos halló un brillo de ternura y afecto increíbles. Trato de excusarse diciendo - lo se, es mucho, pero si la situación es importante, podría tenerlo, verdad?"

Riéndose el rubio menciono "no, no hay problema, además yo también quiero el de tu casa,"

Dándole la razón, siguieron intercambiando teléfonos, terminando volvieron a tomar sus manos y se dirigieron a un lugar donde vendían ricas comidas. Se sentaron y ordenaron las comidas, mientras platicaban y reían, por esa misma calle iban caminado Inuyasha y Kagome con sus helados en sus manos, pero ninguna de las dos parejas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Me fascina el helado," mencionó Kagome mientras devoraba el helado de vainilla con fresa que se habia comprado. Eso sucedía mientras ambos daban vuelta a la calle donde se encontraba el lugar donde comían Sesshoumaru y Rin. Después, Inuyasha con su cuchara, metió al helado de Kagome, para darle una probada.

"Si, esta rico," decia saboreándose la cuchara con un poco de vainilla restante.

"Haber," dijo Kagome metiendo su cuchara al helado de nuez de Inuyasha. Mientras hacia esto, y a la cercanía que tenia Kagome con el, hizo que la cuchara de kagome resbalara y manchara a Kagome en la mejilla. "oh!, me manche,"

"Te ves graciosa," dijo riéndose un poco por la mancha que tenia su amiga en la mejilla.

"No te burles, en parte tu tuviste la culpa, tu me moviste!" dijo Kagome buscando algo con que limpiarse. Mientras hacia esto, Inuyasha saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una servilleta y se la dio a Kagome, y le dijo "Perdóname no fue mi intención, ten, una servilleta". Balbuceando un "gracias, no hay cuidado," limpio el helado de su rostro, pasándose el pañuelo suavemente en la cara, y haciendo su rostro con muecas, termino. Inuyasha al ver su cara enojada y frustrada en el momento, solo sonrió y le menciono que se veía linda haciendo gestos, de inmediato las mejillas de Kagome se pusieron coloradas

"gracias," _"es la primera vez que me dicen un cumplido, y es algo así," _pensó Kagome, después mencionó"Bueno y ahora a donde iremos?"

"quieres ir a comer ó algo?" dijo incrédulo.

"Si, muy buena idea, vamos!" Respondió sonriente.

"Espera, necesito llamar a mi padre," deteniéndose la miro rápidamente esperando una respuesta rápida.

"Aah! Es cierto, yo también tengo que avisar al mió,"

Cada quien saco de sus bolsillos su celular, y marcaron sus respectivos números avisando que iban ir a comer a un lugar con un amigo, los padres sin que decir, solamente dando el permiso; el par de amigos se dirigió a un lugar retirado de donde la otra pareja, justamente en ese momento salía feliz, con un estomago lleno, y tomados de las manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"y ahora que haremos?" preguntaba la dueña de ojos exageradamente verdes.

"Mmm, que te parece recostarnos en nuestro árbol, después decidiremos que hacer," dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Si, me parece bien hay que bajar la comida," dijo poniendo la mano libre en su estomago y reír.  
_  
"Me fascina como se ríe y sonríe," _pensó sonrió para ocultar lo que pensaba en el momento.

Paso a paso se aproximaban a ese árbol que tanto adoraban, la chica con cabello azabache llego y tomo asiento a tan solo unos centímetros donde el árbol yacía contra el suelo. Mientras el joven se sentaba frente a ella, mirando cada una de las facciones que su amiga tenia.

"Mira, no lo habia visto," dijo mirando el cuello de la chica.

"No habías visto que?"

"el relicario,"

"aah si, - toco el relicario suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos- habia olvidado decirte que… siempre lo traigo conmigo… es algo especial… me ha dado mucha suerte desde que me lo regalaste," decia ruborizada ante tal confesión.

"Que bueno – dijo tomando su un mechón de su cabello y rizarlo, para después soltarlo lentamente – le haz agregado algo especial?"

"pues… quisiera ponerle alguna foto de nosotros… pero no tengo fotos tuyas," dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

"Gran problema," respondió y pensante formulo una idea "consultas el Internet?"

"Si, con eso me entretengo mucho de mi tiempo,"

"Tienes correo electrónico, ó vaya decir el Messenger (MSN)?"

"Claro,"

"Pásame tu correo, tengo varias fotos mías en mi PC, - dijo volteando a ver las manos de Rin que sostenían fuertemente el celular… seria la emoción?... seria mas que un contacto?... - lastima que no estaré aquí para ver el relicario con la foto,"

"si, ahora dímelo, soy toda oídos," menciono con una risa y comenzar a escribir en su celular el correo de Sesshoumaru.

El tiempo entre ellos pasaba entre anécdota y anécdota, risas y comentarios tristes que pronto pasaban a solo un comentario olvidado, debido a que el acompañante hacia que esa pena borrara cada una de las lagrimas que habian sido derramadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome estaba sentada en uno de los columpios mientras que Inuyasha la veía columpiarse una y otra vez. Lo pensó una y otra vez, y decidió preguntarle "Kagome, tienes correo electrónico?"

"claro que si," dijo deteniéndose rápidamente de aquella estrepitosa altura.

"Podrías pasármelo?" pregunto levemente sonrojado.

"Claro!" acepto gustosa. Mientras veía como Inuyasha apretaba los números de su teléfono celular cuidadosamente para no perder algún dato de la información que ella le proporcionaba, ella jugaba con su cabello sin proponérselo, haciendo que el joven frente a ella viera ese gesto como algo lindo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche habia llegado para cada una de las parejas y ambas se tenian que retirar a sus hogares. Por el lado de Inuyasha y Kagome, se decidieron con un beso en la mejilla, un hasta luego, y un corto abrazo. Dando vuelta cada quien por su lado, y dirigirse a sus hogares a cenar y hacer lo que les restaba de la noche algo maravillosa. Por el otro, Sesshoumaru y Rin tuvieron una despedida más afectuosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Flashback** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Creo que ya es hora de irme," dijo Sesshoumaru al ver la hora de aquel gran reloj que se encontraba en la plaza y se veía a distancia.

"Si es cierto, yo también," viéndolo tiernamente a los ojos y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se tiro a el y lo abrazo fuertemente. "que tengas un buen viaje y regresa pronto," dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sesshoumaru solo sostenía con ambas manos aquel abrazo, del cuerpo de su mejor y querida amiga mientras trataba de calmar aquel silencioso llanto que provenía de la chica, puesto que caían de los verdes ojos las lagrimas a su camisa. "tranquila, estaremos en contacto por el MSN, y además regresare pronto," dijo mientras movía del escondite de su cuello a la pequeña que tanto adoraba.

La sostuvo y la movió cuidadosamente hacia donde la podía ver a los ojos. "Estaré para ti siempre que lo quieras, tienes todo para comunicarte conmigo," le menciono mientras recibía una respuesta afirmativa de la chica que con su cabeza asintió. "Cuídate mucho, te quiero, nunca lo olvides," Viéndolo a los ojos le dijo lo que en su pecho guardaba desde hace ya tiempo "te quiero, jamás me olvides," termino para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Tardo en reaccionar, pero lo regreso tal y como ella se lo habia dado. Lento y rápido, solo la ternura y el cariño como se lo habian dado. Ella sorprendiéndose, escondió el rubor de sus mejillas, en el cuello de su amigo y después para decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaría. Pasó lentamente su mano a su espalda y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos para calmar las lágrimas que todavía salían de aquellos ojos que adoraba.

"Estas mejor?"

"si, creo que si," menciono para bajarla y tomar sus manos entre las suyas. "te mandare una de mis fotos mas recientes, para que la pongas en el cuadro que te regale y guardas la otra foto, te parece?"

"claro, de hecho iba a pedirte lo mismo," dijo secando el resto de las lagrimas de la chica. "no llores mas, sabes que aquí estaré para ti,"

"si lo se," dijo abrazándolo de nuevo "regresa pronto, escríbeme mucho, esta bien?"

"si, es una promesa," dijo separándose de ella y deposito un ligero beso en su mejilla para decirle "hasta pronto,"

"que tengas un bonito viaje," termino para hacer lo mismo, dejar un suave beso en la blanca mejilla del rubio, que en ese momento en varias tonalidades de rojo se tornaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End Flashback** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se separaron diciendo un bye, y cada quien tomo su calle para irse a su hogar. El rubio iba pensando en cada una de las cosas que habia hecho y dicho con su amiga (**N/A:** amiga mas que amiga, ustedes me entienden, jejeje), le parecía extraño puesto que el no solía ser así con nadie, solamente con ella. Mientras pensaba en volver lo antes posibles para volver a estar con ella, pensó en aquella canción que habia terminado de cantar por ella cuando la encontró. Y solamente pudo pensar en exactamente en eso… Volverla a ver…

**"…_Y si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir  
En el vacío de estos días de no saber  
Y si no fuera por ti yo no sería feliz  
Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir  
Y es que solo con saber que al regresar  
Tu esperarás por mí  
Aumentan los latidos de mi corazón…"_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras la contraparte iba cantando ese pedazo inconcluso mientras abría la reja de la mansión en la que habitaba.

**"…_Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer  
Volverte a ver para poderme responder  
Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz  
Ni una razón para vivir…" _**

Pensaba en lo maravilloso que iba a hacer tener contacto con su amigo, aunque fuera de vez en cuando puesto que sabía que su vida de estudiante iba a cambiar muy rápido en los siguientes meses. Entro a su hogar, diciendo buenas noches a todas las personas que entraban a las habitaciones, después paso a su habitación a lavarse y poderse presentar en la mesa a cenar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La otra chica habia llegado unos momentos antes que la morena de grandes ojos esmeraldas. Ya habia terminado de lavarse y fue cuando una idea vino a su mente. Rápidamente encendió su computadora para poder ingresar aquel correo electrónico que le habian proporcionado a la lista de sus contactos. Después de haberlo hecho, pregunto a una de las sirvientas del lugar si su hermana habia llegado, de recibir un si, toco la vuelta de su hermana para que las dos, fueran al mismo tiempo a cenar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha al igual que su amiga, estaba pensando en agregarla rápidamente al llegar a la capital, pero seria hasta mañana, seria una tortuosa espera; pero dulce cuando ya pueda contactarse con ella mas seguido. Estaba pensando en aquellos ojos chocolate que poseía la pequeña dama, se veían puros, muy agradables, sinceros, que nunca podían fallar. Solo se preguntaba cuando iba a regresar nuevamente y poder estar en su compañía de nueva cuenta.

**_  
"…Lo único que quiero es poder regresar  
Poder todas las balas esquivar y sobrevivir  
Tu amor es mi esperanza y tú mi munición  
Por eso regresar a ti es mi única misión…" _**

Era una de las pocas amigas femeninas que tenia, además de ella, tenía otra amiga… Kikyou era su nombre, y nunca se habia puesto a pensar en eso, pero ambas tenian una apariencia muy idéntica… solamente que Kikyou tenia una aura fría y Kagome era calida y agradable. Ah decir verdad nunca le ha gustado estar cerca de Kikyou, pero esa amistad básicamente era de sus padres con la de la familia de ella. De todas formas, ella no estropeaba los planes que tenia con la pequeña Kagome… Planes que no tenian mucha importancia, pero veamos a futuro… igual si se podían realizar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día Siguiente el par de hermanos iban presurosos para irse lo mas rápido posible de aquel pueblo y poder platicar con sus amigas en línea por la vía Messenger. Su padre los vio feliz, porque pensaba que para tener amigos en aquel pueblo era para no querer irse, pero en ese día estaba equivocado; pero a pesar de todo tenia en mente que aquel par de su sangre tenia algo entre manos. Izayoi vio a su esposo con ojos intimidantes preguntándole solamente con la mirada que pasaba en su mente. La mirada ambarina de su esposo solo miraba al par de muchachos algo sorprendido. Intuyendo lo que pensaba fue a charlar un momento con el, mientras preparaban su regreso a la capital y a la rutina.

"Inutashio?" lo llamo algo confundida.

"Dime amor," respondió con su mirada ambarina fija en aquella chocolate.

"Que tienen aquel par? Porque estarán tan ansiosos de irse?"

"No lo se, pero… - suspiro – algo se traen entre manos," dijo viendo lo raro que actuaban.

"Ojala no sea algo malo, porque al final, nosotros salimos pagando,"

"Cierto, muy cierto," dando terminada la ligera conversación, el par de esposos se besaron profunda y tiernamente cuando lo hacían las primeras veces en sus citas. Después se fue poniendo algo mas caluroso e excitante cuando dos pares de ojos ambarinos los vio, uno menciono un "feh!" y el otro "váyanse a un cuarto"; haciendo que la pareja en ese mismo beso se comenzara a reír de las ocurrencias que decían sus hijos.

Llegaron después de unas tres horas de viaje largo, caluroso y extenso. Las peleas de los muchachos no se hicieron de esperar, pero que mas quedaba que escucharlos y poder descifrar lo que se traían entre manos, pero no lograron tener información alguna de aquel plan. Desempacaron las pocas pertenencias que se habian llevado a aquel lugar, y rápidamente cada joven se iba volando a su computadora para poder agregar a su amiga en aquel vicio de mensajes instantáneos.

**  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Habitación de Sesshoumaru**

Habia tomado su tiempo para acomodar todo y mientras lo hacia encendía su laptop. Mientras se iniciaba su sesión, buscaba en la memoria de su celular el correo electrónico de su mejor y más que amiga. Al conectarse, un montón de ventanitas habian aparecido en su barra de menús, ignorando cada una de ellas, le presto mas atención a agregar a su amiga, más que a nadie; era agregar a la que tenia por el momento su corazón. En su acción de agregar a su amiga, una de las ventanitas se desapareció de su menú, y en cuestión de segundos, estaba buscando a su amiga.

**Ice Lord** dice:  
Rin?... preciosa!

**Sweet Angel** dice:  
Sessh! Como estas?! Acabas de llegar cierto?!

**Ice Lord** dice:  
si tengo un par de horas que acabo de llegar, porque lo dices?

**Sweet Angel** dice:  
deberías de descansar, ese viaje para la capital estuvo pesado no?  
**Sweet Angel** dice:  
vete a descansar!

**Ice Lord** dice:  
NO! No me iré, además es solo lo suficiente, pero no tanto como para no venir a platicar contigo, tu eres mas importante que mi cansancio mismo

**Sweet Angel** dice:  
cuero!! Sabias que te adoro y ya te extraño?

**Ice Lord** dice:  
yo también lo hago, sabes?...

**Sweet Angel** dice:  
gracias, y siempre lo haré, eso nunca lo dudes.

**_"…Eres todo lo que tengo  
No me quiero morir  
sin poder otra vez  
Volverte a ver…"  
_**

Viendo la foto que tenia en su display de aquella conversación se acordó de aquella foto que con tanto esmero ella le habia prometido para aquel marco, obsequio suyo, de hace años.  
**  
Ice Lord** dice:  
Rin me podrías pasar esa foto que me prometiste para el marco de la foto que me regalaste?  
**Ice Lord** dice:  
me gustaría imprimirla lo más pronto posible para poder ponerla en el marco  
**Ice Lord** dice:  
la tengo siempre en mi escritorio, de hecho estoy mirando tu fotografía justo en este momento.

La joven al otro lado de la pantalla solamente se ponía roja ante las declaraciones que le hacia su mejor y mas que amigo.

**Sweet Angel** dice:  
gracias… y claro! Nada mas dame unos segundos para buscarla

**Ice Lord** dice:  
claro

Buscando la fotografía y se la envió, rápidamente se transfería, y en minutos aquella foto donde Rin lucia hermosa en jeans y en una camisa polo sin mangas en color lila, con su cabello suelto… era impresa rápidamente por la impresora de Sesshoumaru que solamente pensaba que la foto era en si, toda una belleza. La conversación siguió por mucho tiempo hasta que sus padres los llamaron para la hora de comer ó para hacer alguna otra cosa en que poder ocuparlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Habitación de Inuyasha  
**

Hablando consigo mismo, saco su celular y oprimió unos cuantos botones para saber lo que tanto ansiaba agregar. Al momento de conectarse a su cuenta de mensajes, le apareció una pequeña ventana donde le preguntaba si queria agregar al contacto puesto ahí, revisando el contacto y viendo a su celular, si de pura casualidad era aquella niña de enormes ojos chocolate.

"Será su correo? Haber… -dijo revisando el correo que estaba escrito en su celular – si! Si es, la tengo que agregar ya!," dicho eso, le dio al botón agregar y rápidamente la busco en su lista de contactos. Instantáneamente una ventanita se apareció en su barra de herramientas de inicio, la oprimió y la foto de una linda niña de ojos chocolate que tanto buscaba le hablaba desesperada.

**Miko Girl **dice:  
Inuyasha?!  
**Miko Girl **dice:  
hey! Como estas?

**Inu Demon** dice:  
Si, Hola!  
**Inu Demon** dice:  
Kagome, me agregaste rápido.

**Miko Girl** dice:  
jajaja cierto, si no lo hacia créeme que se me iba a olvidar, jejeje, pero dime, como estas? Acabas de llegar del viaje, cierto?

**_"…Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz…"_**

**Inu Demon** dice:  
si, fue algo pesado, y mas porque papá y mamá me veían raro, no se que tenian… pero bueno…

Así comenzó una conversación que probablemente iba a terminar hasta que uno de los dos hiciera alguna tarea domestica ó poder darse el lujo de comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo después, las conversaciones eran diarias, correos, fotos, conversaciones con cámara y micrófono; ocupaban todo lo ke la tecnología les ofrecía. Solamente que un par de ellos llegaron a marcarse por la desesperación de no saberse en contacto, puesto que a uno de ellos se les descompuso su maquina y pocas veces podían pedir prestada otra, puesto que el tiempo, las tareas ó lo que se les interpusiera, no podían hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **FlashBack** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ring… Ring… _

"mushi mushi?"

"Kagome! Soy Inuyasha, solamente tengo unos minutos,"

"porque, en donde estas?"

"Kagome, si sabes que mi computadora esta descompuesta verdad?,"

"si, eso si,"

"Bueno, solamente te marcaba para saber… como estas…,"

"Ah! Muchas gracias, estoy muy bien y tu? De donde me estas marcando?"

"de un teléfono publico, cerca de mi casa,"

"ah! Lo siento, has de gastar demasiados yenes, no hay problema seguiremos en contacto a pesar de que tu maquina no funcione, no te preocupes," menciono dando una sonrisa tímida, haciendo que aquella se sintiera del otro lado de la bocina, siendo escuchada por aquel muchacho de mirada ambarina, haciéndolo sonrojar.

**_"…Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer  
Volverte a ver para poderme responder…"_**

Pasaron los segundos y se escuchaban emocionadas las respiraciones. La niña de ojos chocolate se preguntaba, porque tanto el anhelo de querer hablar con ella… acaso extrañaba el sonido de su voz?... No lo sabia con exactitud pero le fascinaba aquella alocada idea de estar comunicada con el… La hacia ponerse nerviosa, pero sin negar que estaba muy feliz.

"Kagome?," se escucha la voz del nervioso Inuyasha en la línea "lo siento, pero esta estupida cosa me dice que ya tengo que colgar,"

"OH!- apenándose por haberse quedado unos segundos en un nervioso mutismo; porque no le pasaba en otras ocasiones cuando hablaba con el chico por Internet?... Será porque esta vez notaba el nerviosismo y no el ser pícaro con el que charlaba en las noches… -Si, lo siento, muchas gracias por haberme marcado," le respondió y sonrió. Escuchando la respuesta se despidió sin querer hacerlo… puesto que… extrañaba el sonido de su voz…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Dos Años Después** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Sesshoumaru 17 – InuKag 15 – Rin 14

Era una noche tranquila y habian terminado hace algunos minutos de cenar y sus padres se encontraban tensos, muy nerviosos… como si pareciera que les iban a decir su sentencia de muerte en ese preciso momento. El dueño y señor del lugar tomo la mano de su esposa y detenían a los muchachos, que como era costumbre de 2 años atrás; era que después de cenar era irse a su cuarto, encerrarse para solo después escucharse los teclas de sus computadoras.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha," los llamó serio y en tono alto para que escucharan y se detuvieran. Inuyasha se detuvo bruscamente… lo habian descubierto?... Mientras que su hermano mayor se detenía suavemente sin problemas, pero conociendo aquel tono de voz de su padre, claramente se debia a algo importante, algo que podría cambiar sus vidas en solo un instante. Solamente se preguntaba que seria para parar a su padre de ese no tan grato humor.

"Que pasa chichiue?" pregunto Sesshoumaru con esa voz tan monótona, tan fría…

Inuyasha volteo a ver a su hermano y después a su padre preguntando que sucedía. "Si, que sucede papá?"

"Les tengo que informar sobre algo muy importante, siéntense por favor," dijo serio y volteo a ver a su esposa. Que solo les asintió a la muchachos para que hicieran lo que les decia su padre. En la mente de Inuyasha solo se sabia que el problema no era de el, sino, de ambos hermanos; pero aun no podría descifrar de que se trataba el asunto.

"Debo informarles que estoy orgulloso e ambos y que los amo con todo mi corazón," dijo con su voz normal pero mostrando la importancia de lo que trataba el asunto "y debo tamben decirles que para cuando les entregue la empresa, deberán seguir lo siguiente que les diré,"

Respiro profundo y acaricio levemente la mano de su esposa y soltó la bomba "Para poder hacer negocios mas grandes y que ustedes estén a cargo de la empresa, - silencio ante los jóvenes – los comprometimos en un matrimonio arreglado para unir 2 empresas,"

Pasaron unos minutos analizando la información y el primero en explotar fue… "NO! YO NO ME VOE A CASAR CON ALGUIEN QUE NO CONOSCO! NO ME INTERESA EN LO ABSOLUTO!!" grito furioso Inuyasha y su padre para poder calmarlo le dijo "Hijo!," viendo como se paraba de su asiento y salía rápido del lugar, dejando tras el , el azote de las grandes puertas que separaban el comedor del pasillo que conectaba con las escaleras.

Sintiéndose Frustrado mando a su señora esposa con una sola mirada, que se entendía perfectamente a que fuera con su enrabiado hijo. Pensando que su hijo mayor se habia marchado también volteo lentamente para ver al adolescente pensativo y viendo con esperanza, separo y se dirigió hacia el. El adolescente miro a su padre con la intención de parase e irse a otro lugar, pero con calma preguntó a su padre lo que queria saber.

"A quien comprometiste?" pregunto serio. Viendo aquello Inutashio respondió con lógica y serio al igual que su hijo.

"A Inuyasha," escuchando la respuesta, se sintió aliviado pero pensándolo mejor no del todo.

"Y con Quien?,"

"Con la hija de Shinsuke," dijo sin pensar en la reacción que tendría su hijo.

**_"…Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz…"_**

Pensó, no, no pudo hacerlo estaba completamente en shock. CASARIAN A RIN!... a su mejor y única amiga, a la que queria mas que a su vida!! LA CASARIAN CON EL IDIOTA DE SU HERMANO!! Tomo la medida más drástica, no queria verlos casados. No! No lo haria.

"Padre," dijo serio mirándolo intensamente.

"si?" preguntó temeroso a la respuesta.

"Quiero irme a Inglaterra a terminar mis estudios,"

"A Inglaterra?,"

"Si, y en este preciso momento," dijo con enojo no mostrado en su voz¡quiero que arregles todo lo más rápido posible para poder irme en poco tiempo,"

"Estas seguro?," preguntó, aunque la decisión de su hijo era algo descabellada, tenia que hacerlo puesto que era su decisión.

"Si," respondió dándole la vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_  
_ **

"Kami porque Rin?" Sentado en su cama con las manos en su rostro se encontraba el rubio de ojos ámbares. Faltaban unas 3 semanas para hacer el acostumbrado viaje al pueblo y esta vez no iría a ver a su amada Rin. Hablaría con ella cuando estuviera en Inglaterra, diciéndole erróneas ideas sobre aquel viaje. Le diría que fue porque su padre queria los mejores estudios para cuando la empresa estuviera en sus manos. Que seguiría en contacto con ella, pero muy poco, puesto que su vida se haria más pesada en aquel lejano lugar, solo esperaba que lo entendiera y que era lo mejor…

**  
"…_Ni una razón para vivir_…" **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

20/01/2007

**Este Fic salio al horno con… 20 paginas… **

Author's Note: Total, me tarde en hacerlo pero aquí esta, jajaja no se porque pero tenia ke usar los recursos llamados msn!j ejeje es un contacto mas, no lo creen?. Espero que les haya gustado… bueno, Se me cuidan…

REVIEW!

_HawkAngel XD_


	6. De mi lado On my side

"**Para Estar Juntos o Para Decir Adiós**,"   
Del Capitulo 4 en adelante,  
De:** HawkAngel XD**

_InuSesshogirl  
_

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin; Inuyasha x Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' _**"canción," **_"Hablando"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 5**

"…On my side..." Ra, song

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Inglaterra – Cerca del Campus Universitario más importante. **

Habían pasado un par de semanas después de aquel enfrentamiento y aquella mala noticia… El chico de mirada ambarina tenia su mirada perdida en el departamento que su padre logro conseguir para el, en Inglaterra… cerca de la universidad donde en los próximos años terminaría sus estudios. Faltaba una semana, exactamente en una semana, sábado, harían el viaje al pueblo, y en esa misma noche se diría el compromiso de su medio-hermano Inuyasha y su linda y hermosa niña Rin… Solo esperaba que ella fuera feliz con su hermano menor.

_**"**__**…**__**It sounds like a whisper/ **__suena como un suspiro__**  
It seems like a dream/ **__parece como un sueño__**  
It breaks and it falls/ **__se quiebra y se cae__**  
It tears at the seam/ **__y se razga al vapor__**…"  
**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Japón**

No lo podía creer, ya faltaba solamente una semana para que llegara su amado Sesshoumaru, y ese día tan emocionante, tan lleno de emociones, era justamente el día que llegaría a ese pequeño lugar en el cual residía. Era tanta emoción que sentía en cada poro de su ser… cada momento, cada detalle, aquel relicario… era una noción de que aquel sueño fugaz, seguía vivo… seguía presente a cada instante de su aun poca vida. Y en ninguno de sus inocentes pensamientos, se encontraba la remota idea de lo que en pocos días iba a acontecer… bueno ó malo, angustiante ó de felicidad… no tenia idea, de lo que llegaría a suceder.

_**"…Suppose that it happens/ **__suponer que sucede__**  
Suppose that it's real/ **__suponer que es real__**  
Supposing you're right/ **__suponer que estas en lo cierto  
__**Suppose it won't heal forever/ **__suponer que nunca sanará__**…"**_

La mirada esmeralda se encontraba viendo algunas fotos de aquel quien resguardaba su corazón de mil maneras, de mil formas inimaginables, viendo cada etapa de su vida… cada instante y cada momento en aquellas fotos que para ella, eran sin duda, invaluables. Dándole clic a las páginas de sus archivos privados en su computadora así la encontró, su hermanastra, a la morena de vivaces ojos verdes…

"Rin"

_**"…**__**And I will get old and tired/ **__y yo me pondre viejo y cansado  
__**And nothing will get to me/ **__y nada podrá alcanzarme__**  
No one will want to have me/ **__nadie va a querer tenerme  
__**Longing to be set free/ **__esperando a ser libre__**…"**_

La morena, seguía con su vista fija a la pantalla donde continuaba viendo detalladamente cada foto… A pesar de tenerlas siempre en su memoria, era necesario verlas, para sentirse a su lado una vez más a pesar de tanta distancia de por medio.

"RIN"

"kami, - dijo asustada, y rápidamente presiono los botones alt + F4, para que su hermana, no se diera cuenta, de lo que mucho ya sabia,- Kagome, perdóname estaba tan centrada que no te escuche"

_**"…If only the sun would take me/ **__si solo el sol pudiera llevarme  
__**If only the wind was on my side/ **__si tan solo tuviera al viento a mi favor__**…"**_

"Uy hermanita, estas muy asustadiza estos días, que te sucede?"

"Créeme, nada en especial, que sucede, hay nuevas noticias?", pregunto con ojos brillosos, que para irrumpir en su cuarto sin tocar, eran muy buenas noticias.

"Pues si… vamos a tener una recepción en la casa de los Tanaka, el sábado que viene… Papá no me quiso decir de que se trataba, pero lo que me aclaro fue que, fueramos de lo más lindas posible…"

"wow… eso si es algo interesante…" dijo emocionada, pero en segundos pensamientos estaba preocupada por aquellas noticias… que habrá pasado?...

"Si la verdad si, no me lo esperaba, yo tengo entendido que la familia Tanaka tiene buenas amistades con nuestros padres pero, si, estoy algo confusa… tanta importancia… pues que dirán en esta fiesta?… - sentada en la cama de su hermana, cruzo una de sus piernas y llevándose una de las manos a la cara, puso su rostro en forma durativa, - tienes alguna idea hermanita?"

"No, estoy en las mismas que tú,"

_**"…I wish I could see you/ **__y como deseo poder verte__**  
I'm stuck in a fog/ **__estoy atrapado en la niebla__**  
I wish I had patience/ **__desearía tener paciencia__**  
A virtue says god/ **__una virtud como dijo dios__**…"**_

"me dijo mamá que nos acompañara a comprar los vestidos, que te parece si vamos mañana?"

"perfecto, me gusta la idea"

"bueno, - dijo levantándose de la cama, caminando lentamente a la salida – te dejo con tus pensamientos," dijo con voz picara, que fue escuchada muy clara por la ojiverde.

"síguele Kagome síguele!" dijo la más pequeña de los Sakura, mientras que la mayor, iba riéndose estruendosamente, y al ultimo cuando al final, habia cesado la risa, menciono "según tu, no te gustaba nadie, picarona!" Fue lo último que escucho Rin además del sonido de la puerta tras su paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Una Semana Después, sábado 7PM**

"Niñas, ya están listas?" preguntaba y elevaba la voz Shinsuke al pie de las escaleras, esperando por su hijas.

"en un momento papá!" gritó Rin desde su cuarto que afinaba los últimos detalles a su peinado.

"Voy bajando," menciono Kagome, mientras ya se veía bajando las escaleras de la mansión Sakura. Su vestido era de color rosa, con unos tiritos muy finos, tenia una mascada enrollada a su cuello haciéndola ver mas esterilizada de su rostro, y dándole mas brillo a esos ojos tan bellos que poseía; terminaba en picos su vestido, y en algunos de ellos se veían varias shakiras, dándole un toque exquisito al vestido.

Minutos después, La pequeña de la familia Sakura, venia bajando por las escaleras. Al verla su padre, solo se quedo boquiabierto al ver a su hija, que se mostraba hermosa y que a pesar de su corta edad, lucia como toda una dama. El vestido que portaba la ojiverde, era del mismo color que el vivaz de sus ojos; el color base, era el verde, y en varios extremos del propio vestido con otros vestigios de verde haciéndola lucir espectacular. El cabello le caía en rizos bien formados a la espalda; tenia un corte V en la parte frontal, no muy vistoso, pero lo suficiente, para hacerles saber que la que traía vestido tenia algo que mostrar, y en la parte de atrás de la misma forma; y para terminar, el vestido caía en un solo pico en la parte derecha, y corto, por la mitad del muslo llegaba la parte izquierda. Si el no supiera la edad de su hija, la tomaría por una jovencita de más de 17 años.

"hija, te ves hermosísima, sin duda acapararas todas las miradas en la fiesta"

_**"…I wish I had wishes/ **__como desearía tener deseos__**  
A gold magic charm/ **__un hechizo mágico dorado__**  
I'd wish for more time/ **__desearía haber tenido más tiempo__**  
I'd wish to go far away/ **__desearía estar muy lejos__**…"**_

"muchas gracias papá" de la nada, salio la señora de la casa, salvando a la joven de tan solo 14 años, que era bombardeada por los comentarios de su papá.

"Shinsuke, vamonos ya, se nos hará tarde,"

"claro mi vida, andando," dijo el hombre de la casa escoltando a las 3 mujeres de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mansión Tanaka**

Dos hombres de cabello platinado, se encontraban frente a un espejo arreglando sus smokings para la fiesta que se iba a dar en su mansión en algunos momentos más. El joven se preguntaba la razón de aquella fiesta una y otra vez, encontrando ninguna respuesta fiable… y para quitarse de eso, que próximamente se iba a enterar, prefirió preguntarle a su padre algo que tenia desde hace semanas en su cabeza.

"Papá, me podrías decir por cual razón, Sesshoumaru se fue así de repente?, no es que me importe, pero ahora no tendré a quien fastidiar" dijo Inuyasha bufando.

"A terminar sus estudios hijo, no es nada raro, tu sabes que Sesshoumaru ha sido muy centrado en esas cosas," dijo Inutashio sonriendo nerviosamente una vez más, tratando de esconder un secreto que ni el mismo, sabia de que se trataba. "Bueno, bajemos y esperemos a tu madre al pie de las escaleras,"

"Claro"

Minutos después padre e hijo se encontraban al pie de las escaleras esperando a la ama del lugar. Mientras el padre arreglaba el smoking de su hijo; el menor, quitaba las pequeñas pelusas del traje de su padre. Al pasar los segundos, la dama del lugar no se aparecía, y justamente cuando el hombre de calidos ojos ambarinos iba a pegar un grito, la bella y amorosa mujer bajo lentamente de las escaleras luciendo una figura impresionante en aquel vestido color beige que caída cual cascada hasta sus delicados y pequeños pies; vestía zapatillas del mismo color y en un tono distinto de brocado de su vestido, haciéndola ver, bellísima…

Era su linda Izayoi… se veía hermosísima, una ángel caído del cielo y que cayo justamente entre sus brazos. La bella mujer, reía calidamente al ver a su esposo en traje, y sin duda, puesto que aquella sonrisa que llevaba su esposo era recordarlo en sus días de primeros años de casados… La sonrisa traviesa no se hizo de esperar, ella estiro su mano para ser ayudada por su esposo hasta llegar elevada por aquellos fuertes brazos y abrazada fuertemente y a la misma vez, delicadamente hacia su pecho.

Murmuro pícaro varias palabras que la hicieron suspirar, y después de años de aquellas conquistas, seguir enamorada aun más de aquel bello hombre que era su amado esposo.

"très belle," (**NA**. bellisima )

"muchas gracias querido, tu también estas…" dijo mordiéndose el labio emocionada y riéndose sonrojada como una jovencita, haciéndole ver a su esposo, que estaba precisamente para comerse en ese traje. Mientras tanto, el pequeño Inuyasha veía a sus padres con un poco de repulsión, entonces fue asi cuando menciono unas cuantas palabras.

"FEH! váyanse a un cuarto!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La hora en la cual todos los invitados iban a presentarse ya habia llegado desde hace más de una hora. Ahora los patriarcas de las familias de aquella misteriosa invitación, se encontraban hablando sobre como la noticia iba a afectar a sus hijos, y como le harían para poder juntarlos y asi, que ellos se conocieran más y llegaron a algo más, que repulsión ó alguna de esas emociones que ambos padres no querrían para sus hijos.

"Shinsuke, conociendo a mi hijo, se va a poner histérico, esta noticia no la va a aceptar muy fácil. "

"No lo conozco a fondo a tu muchacho, pero créeme que después de pensarlo, después de analizarlo, puede que le guste la idea. No puedo decir que al principio no quiera aceptarla, pero solo roguemos que todo pase al final para bien. "

"Y tu hija… como lo tomará, " preguntó inseguro el hombre de ojos ambarinos.

"Al principio será sorpresa… Sonomi me ayudara a convencerla, con nuestra hija no será mucho problema."

"Bueno, entonces tomare el estrado a decir la verdadera razón de esta fiesta."

"Te sigo."

Asi, ambos robustos hombres fueron por sus esposas que por coincidencia estaban platicando y justamente de ese mismo tema. Los hombres les dijeron que ya era hora de enfrentar a los pequeños con la verdad, asi que fueron al estrado el par de hombres, y sus esposas esperando atrás de ellos las reacciones de sus hijos, que no se encontraban tan lejos de donde ellos mismos se encontraban.

"Señores, Damas, me gustaría tener su atención por un momento," Dijo Inutashio con semblante serio, pero aquella sonrisa que mostraba ante la sociedad, no abandonaba su rostro, asi que siguió hablando. "Se han de estar preguntando porque mi familia y la familia Sakura dieron este recepción el día de hoy, bueno, en este preciso momento les diremos esas razones".

Haciéndoles señas a ambas esposas, y estas se pusieron a un lado de ellos, el siguiente en hablar fue Shinsuke. "La amistad entre nuestras familias es mucha, y para quererla fortalecer, queremos armar un compromiso entre nuestros hijos".

Ahí fue cuando se rompió un vaso, el choque entre aquella mano de tersa y blanca piel se escuchaba contra aquel vaso de cristal, que resonó como eco seco entre las paredes de aquel salón. Mientras la otra jovencita que se encontraba atenta al llamado, no evito hacer una mueca de sorpresa y de shock. Inutashio que habia visto la reacción de su muchacho, en el fondo, sabia que iba a reaccionar de esa forma, asi que siguió con lo que Shinsuke no pudo terminar.

_**"…**__**And I will get old and tired/ **__y yo me pondre viejo y cansado  
__**And nothing will get to me/ **__y nada podrá alcanzarme__**  
No one will want to have me/ **__nadie va a querer tenerme  
__**Longing to be set free/ **__esperando a ser libre__**…"**_

"Decidimos, mi amigo Shinsuke, su esposa, mi hermosa Izayoi y yo, que el compromiso, será entre nuestros hijos que tienen la misma edad. Esto quiere decir que el compromiso será entre Inuyasha… -crac, otro vaso de vidrio se estrello fuertemente en el suelo del shock, ahora, no era de rabia ni de enojo, era de aquella infortunada sorpresa- y la hijastra de Shinsuke, Kagome," - ahí fue cuando la muchacha miro a sus padres, después volteo donde se encontraba el muchacho de increíbles ojos ambarinos, y no dudo en ningún instante, en desmayarse… y asi lo hizo.

El sonido hueco de aquel desfallecer, saco a Inuyasha de su trance y corrió hacia donde se encontraba la joven de mirada color cielo. En esa fiesta, habían hecho la simulación de que no se conocían, pero después que nadie los veía, fueron a un corredor cercano y platicaron por unos momentos para aparecerse en aquella fiesta sin hacer sospecha alguna. Entrando cada quien por puertas separadas, dando a entender que no querían nada con ellos mismos. (A/N: no se si anteriormente lo mencione, lo estuve buscando en varios capítulos y no pude encontrarlo; En este fic, le pondré a Kagome ojos azules, como en el manga. Bueno es todo, sigamos con la historia.)

Los padres de ambos jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Inuyasha correr donde se encontraba desmayada la chica de mirada cielo. Inutashio no dudo en mencionarle a su amigo y su esposa, y a su linda esposa lo siguiente, "que interesante, asi que ya se conocían, eh"… dijo pícaro riéndose, pues aquella reacción nadie de los presentes se lo esperaba.

"Asi que después de todo seremos familia, " menciono Shinsuke riéndose de aquel comentario de su amigo.

"Si, creo que si". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha se encontraba tratando de despertar a Kagome, hablándole y tomándola del rostro solo un poco para ver si de esa forma reaccionaba de alguna forma, mientras los cuatro se dirigían donde se encontraban sus hijos. Mientras se desplazaban al lugar, Inutashio le hablo a una de las sirvientas y le ordeno que trajeran alcohol y algodón.

"Inuyasha… no me habías dicho que se conocían", pregunto Izayoi mientras se ponía en un lugar cercano a donde se encontraba su hijo de cuclillas haciendo que Kagome se despertara.

"Nunca me preguntaron…" dijo sonrojado, evadiendo el tema, acerca de su reacción.

Mientras madre e hijo tenían esa reacción, los otros padres hacían que los invitados se hicieran hacia atrás para que la pobre muchacha desmayada pudiera respirar, minutos después llego la criada con una bandeja que tenía alcohol y algodón. Se acerco con Inutashio que, en un rápido movimiento se encontraba en el suelo junto con su esposa e hijo, y ágilmente ocupo el alcohol y el algodón y se lo aplico a la muchacha de mirada color mar… que lentamente abría sus ojos viendo a un par de ojos ambarinos viéndola de cerca.

"Kagome, te encuentras bien?…" pregunto preocupado y en un tono dulce Inuyasha, haciendo que hasta sus propios padres se sorprendieran, puesto que el muchacho era tan falto de palabras con las mujeres, y demás, cuando las decía era rudo en el contexto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado un par de horas después de todo lo que se pudo hacer en aquella fiesta, escuchar el compromiso, escuchar el eco de los vasos rotos, escuchar y ver la reacción de Inuyasha al ver el desmayo de su hermana Kagome, pero nadie se acordó de una hermana que por el momento, se encontraba paseándose en la mansión. Asi que sin ser percibida por nadie, se encontraba paseándose donde se encontraban los cuartos de la familia, llego a una puerta color ébano, y la abrió, encontrándose con un cuarto sumamente familiar, que muchas veces habia arribado desde el gran ventanal de aquella habitación. Era la antigua habitación de su mejor y único amigo, Sesshoumaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **FlashBack** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras todo la conmoción se suscitaba, justamente cuando Kagome se habia desmayado, alguien tocaba la puerta, y ella era la única que estaba escuchando los golpes y el timbre de la puerta principal. Caminando sin prisa hacia la puerta, una sirvienta la intercepto, abriéndola rápidamente por ella. En segundos, se veía un mensajero que tenia un mensaje, una carta para la señorita Rin Sakura, como aquella sirvienta la conocía, le dijo que la carta era para ella, asi que sin dudarlo, tomo aquella carpeta donde debía estar su nombre para hacer recibido aquel mensaje, asi que firmó sin dudarlo. Al ver el nombre de quien se lo enviaba se sorprendió, era de por quien habría preguntado aquella noche, de Sesshoumaru, que según su padre, Sesshoumaru se habia encaminado a un viaje de estudios hacia Inglaterra y que no podría venir en algunos años… Diciéndole gracias a ambas personas se dirigió caminando una vez al salón, para ver si las cosas habían marchado bien, ahí vio a Kagome ser ayudada por Inuyasha. Al ver aquella situación decidió encaminarse a otro lado para poder leer a gusto aquella carta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End Flashback** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora se encontraba sola, en un lugar perfecto para leer aquella carta, como el dueño de aquel cuarto se encontraba de viaje, nadie se iba a imaginar que la chica podría encontrarse ahí. Sentándose en la cama, como muchas veces lo habia hecho, saco la carta y con extremo cuidado la comenzó a abrir, para leer lo siguiente…

"_Anata… _

_Mi pequeña preciosa Rin, se que las noticias de mi partida te desconcertaron, pero fue lo mejor… Se del compromiso que mi padre y tu padre Shinsuke, les quieren poner a ti y a mi medio hermano Inuyasha, asi que por esas razones me fui de este país y me fui con la excusa de irme a estudiar a Inglaterra para estudiar y asi poder tomar las riendas de la empresa en un futuro. Yo se que podrás ser feliz con el animal de mi hermano, si tu te lo propones. Asi que te deseo la mayor felicidad de este mundo, aunque de este lado de donde estoy, yo te seguiré queriendo… te seguiré amando como siempre lo he hecho… se que ahora no es el momento de decírtelo, pero no halle otra forma mas, para hacértelo saber. _

_No sufras, no llores por mi, concéntrate en ser la persona que mas quiero, con alguien que no sea yo. No puedo oponerme a los deseos de mi padre, asi que tuve que oponerme a mis deseos, tengo que alejarme de ti, para que esta perdida, aunque se que no la podré olvidar y sobretodo que no la podré superar, sea lo suficientemente tolerable para vivir. Espero seguir en contacto contigo, aunque sea un poco, aunque sean unos momentos donde tú me puedas dar un poco de tu tiempo, para poder hablar. Deseo con lo más profundo de mi corazón seguir teniéndote como un recuerdo vivo, fresco y feliz, como me he enamorado de ti desde un principio. Te extrañare demasiado desde donde estoy. Aunque este lejos, me informare de cómo te va, aunque tú ya no te acuerdes de mí, aunque tú no pienses en mí, yo te seguiré queriendo, y preguntar por ti, y saber de cómo te va, es sentirme a tu lado, aunque sea por distancias. _

_Te extraño en este preciso momento, no se que hacer sin tu presencia, quiero abrazarte como la ultima vez que vi, que te tuve cerca, abrazándote fuertemente entre mis brazos… Te lo digo una vez más… te amo y te dejo ir para que seas feliz… _

_Te quiero, Te amo, y te extraño_

_Sesshoumaru._ "

Al terminar de leer aquellas palabras, los surcos de lágrimas que desprendía su mirada esmeralda no dejaban de bajar por sus mejillas. Solo pensaba que para el, habia sido una noticia difícil, irse después de enterarse de aquella decisión de sus padres, lo sabia, lo intuía, solo abría preguntando a cual de los dios, y con quien, con que joven dama iban a dar el compromiso, el no lo sabia, ella nunca le dijo que tenia una hermana, y ahí estaba su confusión.

_**"…If only the sun would take me/ **__si solo el sol pudiera llevarme  
__**If only the wind was on my side/ **__si tan solo tuviera al viento a mi favor__**…"**_

Y ahora que más podía ser ella… no sabia en que universidad estaba, y no podía preguntarle sobre el a su padre, asi que tendría que esperar a que el se pusiera en contacto con ella… y en ese tiempo no sabia que sucedería, en ese después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

**4 AÑOS DESPUES… **

**Cronologia:****  
**

Sesshoumaru 21

Rin 18

Inuyasha/Kagome 19

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era exactamente esa fecha donde un par de niños habían hecho una promesa para un futuro no muy lejano, que por el momento se veía disuelto en el espacio. Una mujer de bellas facciones, ojos como esmeraldas, y un cuerpo con curvas impresionantes, estaba sentada con su espalda reclinada en aquel árbol. Se encontraba viendo el espacio, viendo el cielo azul, respirando aquel aire limpio que le ofrecía aquel ambiente en el que se encontraba. De la nada, escucho unos pasos a un lado de ella, y se encontró a un hombre vestido mensajero.

_**"I can hear voices calling/ **__y escucho voces llamando__**  
And I can feel weight upon my mind/ **__y yo puedo sentir el peso en mi mente  
__**You'll hold my hand in your hand/ **__tu tomaras mi mano entre la tuya…_"

"Usted es Rin Sakura?…"

"Si, yo soy, en que le puedo servir?", preguntó y se levanto para ver en que le podía ayudar a aquel mensajero.

"Me enviaron de su casa a este lugar, han enviado una carta para usted y en las instrucciones dice específicamente entregar en sus manos, por eso he venido aquí a buscarla para podérsela entregar".

"OH muchas gracias! ", dijo cuando el mensajero le daba la carta y una tabla donde tenia que firmar… y recordó como aquella vez le habia llegado una primera carta de muchas de aquel que seguía amando con toda fibra de su ser.

"Gracias señorita, hasta luego."

"Arigato". Sin pensarlo dos veces sin tardarse más de dos segundos en sentarse de nueva cuenta en aquel viejo árbol, abrió aquella carta ansiosa y revisar su contenido.

"_Mi hermosa Rin_

_Aquí una vez más estoy robando unos minutos de tu tiempo para que leas un disparate de letras… no he podido quitarme de la cabeza eso que tantas veces escribes en tus correos… fui un tonto, lo sé… pero no puedo hacer ya nada para remediarlo… _"

**"**_**And after I'm gone you'll still have/ **__y cuando yo me vaya, tu todavia tendras  
__**Time to figure out the things,/ **__tiempo para ver las cosas__**  
The things that left me empty inside/ **__las cosas que dejaron vacio mi cuerpo__**…"  
**_

Al revisar el contenido del sobre se encontró ahí, y por sorpresa era una fotografía, al verla con una sonrisa y una lagrima en uno de sus esmeraldas ojos, termino revisando la fotografía primero que la carta de exquisita caligrafía. En aquella foto, se encontraba un arbol, que lucia exactamente igual al que en ese momento ella se encontraba sentada, ahí su Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado en la misma posición que ella, a excepción que este mantenía un libro entre sus manos, leyéndolo fijamente y no notando que alguien más le tomaba esa fotografía. Volvió a tomar la carta entre sus manos, y continuo leyéndola, y donde se habia quedado, seguía justamente donde el le relataba lo sucedido con aquella fotografía.

"_Bueno, no se si ya lo hayas notado, pero en el sobre hay una fotografía, te haz de emocionar, y bueno, te contare la anécdota de esta foto. No se porque pero al par de semanas de estar aquí, encontré ese arbol, que es tan parecido a nuestro arbol, y cada cuando tengo tiempo vengo aquí para meditar ó leer un buen libro como se muestra en la foto…_"

Contaba su anécdota y ella se encontraba maravillada con cada palabra escrita en aquel pedazo de lienzo. Se maravillo una vez más con cada cosa que el solía contarle en aquella carta y al final, siempre la dejaba con lagrimas en sus ojos, diciéndole que la extrañaba y que la amaba más de lo que se podía imaginar, y que de lejos le deseaba la felicidad. Pasaron las horas y ella seguía viendo fijamente aquella fotografía que sin dudarlo la pondría en un cuarto para tenerla en la privacidad de su habitación. A la vez, iba a escanearla y ponerla en su tapiz de escritorio de su laptop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mansión Sakura**

"Inuyasha, Inutashio, Izayoi, que bueno es verlos por aquí", menciono Rin entrando al comedor, donde su hermana, sus padres, los señores Tanaka e Inuyasha se encontraban esperándola para cenar.

"Me alegraba mucho verte Rin", menciono Inuyasha con una sonrisa. Tiempo después, de saber aquel compromiso con su hermana, Inuyasha y Rin intercambiaron correos electrónicos y tenían pláticas para conocerse pues próximamente serian familia, ahí Inuyasha se entera de las propias palabras de Rin, que su hermano y ella eran mucho mas que amigos, la sorpresa no se hizo de esperar, pero Rin lo calmó diciéndole que de distancia no funcionaban las cosas, y que esperaba hacer una vida nueva.

_**"…If only the sun would take me/ **__si solo el sol pudiera llevarme  
__**If only the wind was on my side/ **__si tan solo tuviera al viento a mi favor__**…"**_

Pasando aquellas noticias, y como lo habían sospechado los señores Tanaka y los Sakura, la relación entre Kagome e Inuyasha iba a florecer tarde ó temprano, asi que hicieron todo lo posible para que ambos muchachos se pudieran ver más y que aquel compromiso se diera acabo. De un plan para unir las empresas y las familias, nunca habían pensado que Kagome seria la elegida perfecta ó incluso la única para casarse con el terco muchacho Tanaka, pues algunas veces, a pesar de saberse comprometido, hizo una vida de algunas novias, y ninguna parecía complacerlo como su fianceé.

Tal parecía que si todo seguía como debía ser, la boda entre Inuyasha y Kagome se daría en poco tiempo. Dejando a Rin con el camino libre para elegir a quien ella quisiera como esposo. Dado el caso que su padre ya no tendría que preocuparse por armar otro compromiso, ella seguía libre y sin ataduras de cualquier tipo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran mas de las 12 de la noche de aquel viernes, que se convertía en una madrugada de sábado, y aquella joven de mirada esmeralda, se encontraba concentrada mirando las imágenes que tenia en una carpeta especial de su laptop, ahí se encontraban cada una de las imágenes que alguna vez se habia tomado con Sesshoumaru y que el en distintos tiempos le habia mandado de el. Recostada en su cama se encontraba revisando las imágenes una por una, viendo cada detalle en cada una de ellas, y al tiempo después cerraba su maquina portátil para darse el lujo de dormir, para después soñar con aquel hombre que tenia su corazón desde hace años, sin sospechar que el mismo hacia lo mismo que ella… soñar una felicidad juntos los dos…

_**"…If only the wind was on my side/ **__si tan solo el viento estuviera a mi favor__**…"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

26/09/2007

**Este Fic salio al horno con… 16 paginas…**

Author's Note: que decirles, este capitulo esta cortito, antes de que toda la emoción y el suspenso empiecen en el siguiente capitulo, que ya es el final. Ahora que entre a la facultad, esta un poco mas ajetreado el asunto que de costumbre, aquí en un día antes de un examen, hice el fic para desestresarme un poco antes de lo que va a suceder mañana… mucha tronadera, les he de decir, jejeje bueno, espero que este capitulo se a de su agrado. Próximamente subiré el final de este fic, creo que será en dos partes, pues el contenido es mucho y bueno, creo que les dejare un cliffhanger por ahí, pero ahora es prometido, no pasara un mes de que subiré uno y el otro, asi que no se preocupen, lo tendrán exacto y perfecto. Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero la inspiración no venia muy seguido, termine este capitulo de poquito en poquito. Cuídense muchísimo y que seguiremos, como siempre.

REVIEW!

_HawkAngel XD_


	7. The way you look tonight

Para estar juntos… - Cap 7, Canción final

"**Para Estar Juntos o Para Decir Adiós**,"  
Del Capitulo 4 en adelante,  
De:** HawkAngel XD**

_InuSesshogirl  
_

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin; Inuyasha x Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' _**"canción," **_"Hablando"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 7**

"…Your Guardian Angel..."  
_The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**  
**_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Dos Años Después** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Sesshoumaru 23 – InuKag 21 – Rin 20.

**Author's Note.** Chicos vayan sumando los años aquí, empezamos con 2 y terminamos con cuatro, asi que espero que no se revuelvan en esta cronologia. Thanks, sigan leyendo.

Una morena de ojos Esmeraldas veía con ternura una foto de cuando ella era pequeña junto a un chico rubio de hermosos ojos ámbares. Aquellos tiempos aunque lejanos, seguían siendo alegría en estos días donde se encontraba solo con la compañía de sus amigas de la universidad, su hermanastra, madrastra, padre y próximamente unidos por la familia Tanaka. En aquella fotografía, ambos chiquillos se encontraban sonriendo a la cámara, ahí se ilustraba en el fondo un gran árbol frondoso y a lo lejos un par de puentes.

Ya habían pasado los años, y aun lo seguía extrañándolo, como si fuera el día anterior, cuando aun sabia de el, cuando aun seguía teniendo ese contacto constante con el… Ahora se mantenía en contacto por correos electrónicos, pero eran esporádicas las respuestas, esporádicas las sonrisas que irradiaban de ellas. Tenía una esperanza… Esperanza de que más pronto que nada regresará y poder convivir como cuando eran pequeños… pero sin embargo, seguía esperando.

_**  
"...When I see your smile, **__Cuando yo veo tu sonrisa…__**  
Tears run down my face I can't replace, **__lagrimás rueda__n por mi cara, que no puedo reemplazar…__**  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out, **__Y ahora que soy más fuerte, ya lo he resuelto…__**  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul, **__Como este mundo se torna frio y quiebra mi alma… __**  
**__**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one, **__Y ahora se, que voy a encontrar dentro de mi, que puedo ser el primero…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Inglaterra **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de donde se encontraba aquella morena ojiverde, El chico de aquella fotografía, de fantásticos ojos ámbar, justamente se encontraba mirando una foto de aquella chica, mayor, no aquella donde aparecían de niños, de niños sin preocupaciones. En aquella foto, la hermosa chica sonreía y sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraban chispeantes, deseando, esperando, con una alegría infinita, y ahí mismo el se preguntaba.

"mi hermosa Rin que estarás haciendo ahora?,"

"Rin, vamos se nos hace tarde, esa fiesta va a estar genial, y tu lo sabes muy bien," decía Kagome con entusiasmo mientras su hermanastra cerraba la sesión de su laptop, antes de eso la morena ojiverde vería con interés una serie de fotos de su mejor amigo Sesshoumaru, que aun después de estos años seguía viviendo en Inglaterra, estudiando finanzas, para cuando el tiempo se diera, tomara las riendas de la empresa de su padre.

"Ya voy, nada mas cierro y guardo la lap, no te apures hermanita, no me tardo mas que un par de segundos, ya lo sabes,"

"pues no parece, además, no quiero llegar tarde y que Inuyasha se preocupe por mi, bueno por nosotras, acuérdate que ya prácticamente somos familia… quien lo diría, mi amigo de infancia resultó ser mi fianceé,"

"Al parecer esto resulto muy bueno, no es así?," dijo sonriéndole, mientras cerraba el cajón donde había depositado su laptop. "la verdad yo no se como tú le haces para tolerar al monstruito de Inuyasha," terminó con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, puesto que ella tenia la libertad de poderse casar con el que ella quisiera, y para Kagome ya estaba destinado este matrimonio.

"Pues no puedo decir que es fácil, pero estar enamorada ayuda un poco a la causa," dijo entre suspiros.

"Claro, el amor lo vence todo, - dijo tomando unos pasos hacia ella, la tomo del brazo, ínterlazándolo con el de ella, llevándola hacia la puerta donde en la perilla se encontraba su bolsa de mano y ahí la tomó y termino la oración – solo espero encontrar al mió pronto, pero por el momento, a divertirnos, que te parece?,"

"Me parece perfecto,"

**Unas horas Después…**

"Kagome, donde esta la tonta de tu hermana, ya es tarde, tengo que ir a dejarlas a su casa," decía Inuyasha enfadado puesto que desde hace una hora y ciertos minutos, el y su prometida Kagome, se encontraban buscando a la hermana de la segunda puesto, que desde hacia ya tiempo se tenían que retirar de la maravillosa fiesta a la que habían sido invitados los tres.

"Inuyasha, eso me dijiste hace 5 minutos, hay que seguir buscándola, no creo que se haya ido con algún idiota, ella es una chica seria,- le dijo tomando su brazo guiándolo entre las parejas que bailaban en la pista de baile- que tal si esta afuera esperándonos, mientras nosotros, estamos aquí buscándola entre la multitud, mejor vayamos a un punto despejado donde podamos ver mejor"

"Pues espero que tu idea resulte porque no quiero que me maten los suegros,"

"No seas exagerado, tu sabes que mi madre te adora y mi padre tiene confianza hacia ti, todo saldrá bien,"

"OH mira en esa esquina ahí esta Rin,"

**Mientras tanto…**

"Rin, necesito presentarte a mi amigo Naraku," dijo Kanna sonriendo, mientras tenia a Rin tomada de la mano guiándola hacia una esquina de aquella casa donde se llevaba acabo aquella fiesta. Kanna, era una de las amigas de Rin de la universidad y que compartían algunas clases juntas.

"El es todo un conquistador y muy simpático, estoy segura que te va a caer muy bien, además esta en la misma universidad que nosotras, no es fantástico?,"

"Claro, si tú lo dices,"

"Hey Naraku!, hasta que por fin te encontré," dijo Kanna respirando profundo para recuperar el aliento, en esa fiesta el aire que se respiraba era parcialmente humo de cigarro, difícilmente se podía respirar.

"Mira, te quiero presentar a una de mis mejores amigas, ella es Rin," dijo mientras que jalaba de la mano de su amiga, llevándola a un lado de ella, donde el hombre de ojos rubíes, la pudiera admirar.

Rin, que habia estado tras la figura de Kanna mientras ella hablaba con su amigo Naraku. Ella no se esperaba aquella figura cuando la nombraron.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica se agrandaron al ver al tal amigo de Kanna. El, era varonil es una forma de gracia y estética, hermosos ojos rubíes, extraño color al parecer, cabello negro rizado y aparentemente de buenas facciones.

Ruborizándose estiro su mano derecha para poder estrecharla con el aún extraño de aparentes buenas intenciones "Soy Rin, gusto en conocerte,"

En lugar de tomar su mano y estrecharla en saludo, la tomote la punta de sus dedos, la volteó y beso el dorso de la ruborizada chica. "El gusto el mió, Naraku Miasma a tus ordenes,"

**Justo en ese momento… **

"RIN," gritó Inuyasha Furioso. Soltando la mano de golpe de las mano de Naraku, volteó asustada viendo a su próximo a cuñado, "Inuyasha, que sucede, porque estas gritándome?,"

Sin notar a la audiencia a su alrededor, Naraku y Kanna, Kagome empezó su explicación. "Rin, te estuvimos buscando por horas, y tu celular prácticamente no lo contestas, que te sucede hermana?, - dijo Kagome abrazándola porque a pesar de todo, quería mucho a su hermanastra, hermanastra o no, la quería como si fuera de su sangre.- pensamos que te habia pasado algo, estábamos preocupados,"

Soltando a su hermana, saco de su bolso su celular blackberry y menciono "Parece que se le agoto la batería, lo siento mucho chicos, enserio," dijo con pena.

"El caso es que ya te encontramos, ya tengo que llevarlas a su casa, ya es hora de irnos monstruo," decía Inuyasha con voz suave mirando la cara de culpa que tenia su próxima a cuñada y la tomo de la mano, mientras que con la otra abrazaba a Kagome por la cintura.

Sintiendo este gesto, Rin dirigió su mirada a Kanna y a un no tan sorprendido Naraku, y les dijo "chicos, después hablamos, los veo luego, se cuidan". Dicho esto, Inuyasha empezó a caminar hacia la salida más cercana, aun abrazado de Kagome y tomado de la mano de Rin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Un Año Después** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Sesshoumaru 24 – InuKag 22 – Rin 21

Habia pasado el tiempo, por un lado el de Kagome e Inuyasha se seguían conociendo para que en unos 3 de años mas, a los 25 años, podrían llegar a casarse después de terminar su carrera universitaria, trabajar y poder establecerse, eso hablando de un futuro. Por el otro lado, Rin se mantenía en la popularidad y siendo un ser social, tuvo alguno que otro novio, pero con el que se estaba en la actualidad era nada más ni nada menos que con Naraku.

Ya tenían 6 meses de ser novios, y todo pasaba con normalidad, ella lo habia presentado a su familia como su novio, para no tener problemas con su familia próximamente. En este tiempo, el contacto de Sesshoumaru extrañamente fue más frecuente, pero seguía disfrutándolo como si fuera la primera vez. A pesar de esta relación que mantenía con Naraku, jamás le menciono que era algo serio, solo que tenia algo con alguien más, pero que sus sentimientos seguían firmes hacia el, como alguna vez lo habían prometido ambos.

_**  
**__**I will never let you fall, **__Nunca dejaré que caigas…__**  
**__**I'll stand up with you forever, **__Voy a estar junto a ti siempre__**  
I'll be ther**__**e for you through it all, **__Voy a estar para ti frente a todo…__**  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven, **__Aun cuando salvandote, me envie al cielo…_"

Aunque para Sesshoumaru, esto tenía varios problemas al no saber que hacer. Pues, el también estaba en la misma situación que su linda Rin. El tenia una relación con una compañera de universidad llamaba Kagura Kaze de extraña mirada rubí. Al leer esto en una de las cartas que se habían enviado, a Rin le pareció un factor algo extraño puesto que su novio, los tenia del mismo color, pensó algo que podría provenir de familia, pero no al saber el nombre completo de la chica, no le tomo mucha importancia.

En conclusión para ambos, esas relaciones eran solo para mantener compañía. Compañía que cada vez de hacia mas peligrosa y que las contrapartes sabían a que se debía.

"Mushi mushi"

-"Naraku, habla Kagura"-

"Kagura, primita del alma, como te ha ido?, "

-"Tan bien como se puede resultar, y a ti como te ha ido con la mosquita muerta Sakura, no me digas que te has enamorado de ella, porque eso no esta en nuestros planes, -dijo mientras movía su celular a otro oído – yo estoy haciendo lo que alguna vez planeamos con Sesshoumaru Tanaka, esto será nuestra futuro,"-

"Pues como tu, me esta resultando todo bien, creo que en unos meses le voy a medir matrimonio, pero todavía no es momento, falta tan solo un poco más para poder ganar más su confianza,"

-"te lo encargo primito, porque lo que venga, será grandioso…"-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Seis meses Después** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Misma cronologia - Sesshoumaru 24 – InuKag 22 – Rin 21

"Señor Sakura, mucho en gusto en conocerlo," dijo Naraku fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Igualmente muchacho, entonces a que debemos esta bonita cena?,"

"Pues, humildemente, aquí frente a todos ustedes, voy a pedirle la mano en matrimonio, de mi hermosa novia," mientras decía la frase, su mano se movió a la bolsillo derecho de su pantalón donde ahí tenia una caita aterciopelada con un anillo de diamante en el.

Al terminar esa frase, todos sorprendidos, fijaron su vista hacia la ojiverde que contenía el aliento. Lo contenía pues no se esperaba esa declaración, ni mucho menos un anillo de por medio. Fue entonces cuando ella misma dirigió su mirada a su novio que ponía una rodilla en el suelo, siguiendo aquella anticuada tradición de poner una rodilla en el suelo, agachándose a sus pies para pedir matrimonio.

Durante este momento, el Sr. Sakura, solo mencionó "Esta no es mi decisión muchacho, es de mi hija,". Rin miro a su padre con angustia en sus ojos, y respondió con valor.

"Esta bien papá, esto déjalo en mi manos, - dijo volteando ver a su novio al rostro, viéndolo ahí con rodilla en el suelo, -la típica pose- y procedió a dar su respuesta- no es necesario que te arrodilles, mi respuesta es si,"

Al escuchar aquella afirmativa respuesta, Kagome se preguntaba si en realidad su hermana Rin amaba a ese tal Naraku, siempre le habia dado mala espina, habia algo en el que simplemente no le daba buenas sensaciones.

Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, Rin decidió enviar uno de los últimos correos electrónicos al amor de su vida, que se encontraba lejos.

_Querido Sessh:_

_He estado ocupada estos últimos días con unos preparativos… lamento informarte, que próximamente me casaré… Se que no son las noticias que esperabas, pero si tu no vuelves, creo que no sabré como manejar esta situación en un futuro, asi que, tome esta decisión… Se que no fue la correcta, lo admito… pero fue mi cobarde forma de salir de esta presión… La presión de extrañarte y no saber que hacer sin ti, sin tu hermosa compañía. _

_Si tu pregunta es si amo a la persona con la que me casaré próximamente, pues… la respuesta es no. Lo se saber apreciar, la forma en la que hace las cosas que hace hacia mi, pero definitivamente solo estoy agradecida por la compañía que me ha mostrado en los últimos meses. Se que tu también estas asi con tu chica, y te deseo lo mejor. Quiero que seas lo más feliz posible… yo también voy a intentar hacerlo, aunque duro el esfuerzo, y no es por querer contradecirme, va a hacer vano, porque para mi, tu eres el único que podrá hacerme realmente feliz, tan real como un mismo sueño. _

_Si regresas para la fecha en la que me casare, no lo pienso dos veces, me iré contigo si me lo pides, si es que tu lo deseas… Lo demás es para ti, si lo deseas, si realmente lo quieres hacer. Nunca olvides que te amo con toda mi alma, que jamás te voy a poder olvidar, en la vida voy a encontrar a una persona como tú y esta es una falsa excusa para intentar vivir sin ti. Aunque ya muy bien sabemos que no podré. Te amo, jamás lo olvides. _

_Pensando siempre en ti, _

_Rin_

_**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok., **__está bien, está bien, está bien…__**  
Seasons are changing, **__Las estaciones están cambiando…__**  
And waves are crashing, **__las olas estan chocando…__**  
And stars are falling all for us, **__las estrellas estan callendo por nosotros…__**  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, **__los dias se hacen mas largos y las noches se hacen mas cortas… __**  
I can show you I'll be the one, **__Te voy a mostrar que yo puedo ser el primero…._

Pasaron un par de días, pero recibió una respuesta.

Respuesta:

_Mi pequeña preciosa Rin:_

_Con tristeza me llega tu mensaje. Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo te deseo lo mejor para el futuro en tu vida. Tengo que decirte la verdad que estuve evitando por algunos meses, deje a Kagura. Ella era una mala decisión en mi vida. Además ella solo se fijó en mi por el dinero que hay en nuestra familia, y para mi, eso no es amor. No es por ser egoístas, me alegra haberla dejado, y me va alegrar aun más si llego a estar en Japón para esas fechas, no me importa si tengo a tu fianceé enfrente de mí, te voy a robar, y nos fugaremos. Eso es totalmente seguro. _

_Sigue con los preparativos, pues nada de eso es seguro, solo el destino decidirá si llego estar en Japón en el tiempo adecuado, temo decir. Las cosas pasan por alguna razón._

_Si no llego a estar ahí, sigue con tu vida como lo tienes planeado, intenta… intenta, intenta, y vuélvelo a hacer… si lo logras saber, tienes que saber que yo seguiré amándote como lo he hecho durante años… no importa si tu estas casada y con hijos. Tienes que saber que seguiré pensando en ti cada día al levantarme y al estar apunto de dormir por las noches. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, en que lugar estés ó me encuentre, seguiré velando por ti, seguiré pensando en ti, y sobretodo, amándote con cada fibra de mi ser. _

_Jamás olvides lo que pasamos juntos, jamás olvides que te amo._

_Sesshoumaru_

_**  
**__**I will never let you fall, **__Nunca dejaré que caigas…__**  
I'll stand up with you forever, **__Voy a estar junto a ti siempre__**  
I'll be there for you through it all, **__Voy a estar para ti frente a todo…__**  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven, **__Aun cuando salvandote, me envie al cielo…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Seis meses Después- 4 años, 29 de Febrero** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Sesshoumaru 25 – InuKag 23 – Rin 22

Todo estaba preparado, todo exactamente calculado. La boda se llevaría acabo en los jardines de la mansión Sakura. Los invitados nerviosos, excitados, confundidos… mil de emociones se encontraban en aquella tarde. El padre, El novio, la dama de honor, Kagome y el mejor amigo del novio se encontraban en sus posiciones al igual que la familia Sakura, Tanaka, y amigos de los novios sentados detrás de esas familias. La novia tenía situada su salida, por las puertas que conectaban la mansión al jardín trasero, donde ahí se celebraba la ceremonia.

Vestida de novia, lista para salir; tomo un profundo respiro para calmar aquellos nervios para hacer la tremenda locura que próximamente haría, entre sus dedos se encontraba aquel relicario que alguna ves le habían regalado, donde se encontraba el amor de su vida, que no era el que la estaba esperando en ese mismo momento en el altar. Un par de meseros se encontraban frente a ella para poderle abrir el par de puertas que se encontraban justamente frente a ella y poder dirigirse sin mancharse el vestido a donde se encontraba el error de su vida. Sin esperarse alguna distracción para cometer aquella locura, la morena ojiverde escucho la música para entrar en escena, al escuchar aquella música el par de meseros abrieron las puertas para que la novia pudiera pasar. Cuando…

"SEÑORITA RIN, ESPERE, ESPERE,"

"Que pasa Ryu, porque tanto alboroto, que sucede?," dijo volteándose, no habia dado ningún paso para la ceremonia, pero las puertas ya estaban abiertas, y todos los invitados la veían extrañados por la interrupción del mayordomo a la novia.

"Señorita Rin, me dieron esta carta para usted, es entrega especial y por lo que me dijo el de paquetería es urgente que la lea inmediatamente," dijo entre respiros puesto que al correr de la puerta principal a la puerta trasera era una gran distancia que recorrer.

"Un mensaje, en este momento?," '_que oportuno, una distracción para poder salir corriendo de aquí,' _pensó la chica ojiverde mientras recibía en sus manos un sobre que contenía aquel mensaje. Lo abrió rápido sin que por su mente pasara que habia gente esperándola para casarse. Al leer el mensaje, su cara se volvió pálida en segundos, y lo primero que hizo fue soltar el papel que sus manos habia estado, tomo las partes bajas de su vestido, y como algunos dicen 'Pies para que los quiero,' asi, se echo a correr.

Al ver a la novia corriendo, Naraku, el novio consternado y desesperado pues ya quería tener aquellos millones en sus manos, corrió tras lo que habia dejado la novia en su persecución por lo que habia en aquel mensaje. Lo recogió del suelo y leyó lo siguiente.

"En tus sueños estoy y en donde se forman tus sueños me encontraré, S.T."

Le pareció peculiar, extraño, pero de alguna forma se le hicieron conocidas esas iniciales… pero en donde?. Le tomo algunos segundos pensar en el contenido tras el mensaje y ahí se dio a la persecución de su aún prometida.

**Mientras tanto… **

Rin habia corrido hacia su cuarto donde los prepativos de su arreglo, su vestido, se habían llevado ahí. En ese mismo momento, tiro del velo y de la cola de su vestido entonces, dirigió su mirada hacia su cama, donde el contenido de aquel mensaje le habia mencionado. Y ahí, en el medio de su cama se encontraba una fotografía, la tomo con su mano y en solo un segundo. La figura de la morena se encontraba hacia el balcón de su cuarto donde tomo su izquierda donde ahí se encontraba una especie de escalera donde crecían unas trepaderas. Bajo sin mucho cuidado y así como bajo, corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le daban.

Algunos minutos después Naraku entro furioso al cuarto de su novia, donde se encontró entre sus pies el velo y la cola del vestido de la novia. Buscaba entre las cosas en el cuarto, algún prestigio, algo que lo ayudará a saber en donde se encontraba su mina de oro. Al quitar algunas de las cosas que se encontraban encima de la cama, lo encontró una fotografía donde se encontraba un hombre de 1.85 de estatura, rubio, de ojos tan brillantes como el mismo sol, ámbares. Aquel hermoso hombre de la fotografía se encontraba recargado en un árbol, que su grueso tronco decía que tenía años en ese lugar, y fue ahí, donde soltó la fotografía y corrió a la puerta principal de aquella mansión.

Mientras salía por la puerta, Inuyasha y Kagome y sus familias lo veían correr, salir de la casa, desde lejos. Las familias se dirigían a la puerta trasera para dirigirse a la mansión y poder aclarar el asunto en turno.

"Papá, porque se fueron, que esta pasando?," preguntaba Inuyasha a su padre, mientras buscaba algo que lo ayudara a saber que estaba pasando.

"Inuyasha, mira, ahí un papel en el suelo," al escuchar la voz de Kagome, dirigió la mirada directamente en el papel, pero el que estaba más cerca de el era Inutashio que lo recogió. Vio a ambas familias a los ojos, procedió a leer el mensaje en voz alta.

_"En tus sueños estoy y en donde se forman tus sueños me encontraré, S.T."_

"No lo puedo creer," dijo Kagome emocionada poniendo una de sus manos en su boca para evitar gritar.

"Que sucede, que saben ustedes que nosotros no tenemos el conocimiento?," pregunto el papá de Rin, Shinsuke, que se encontraba angustiado, no sabia que significaban esas palabras dichas por su amigo.

"Espera hijo, entiendo la frase, pero las iniciales… tienen que ver con…?"

"si, Inutashio," dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa y brillo en su ojos, que todo eso era de esperanza.

"El idiota de Sesshoumaru se robo a Rin, esto es realmente impresionante," dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Sesshoumaru?, pero Inutashio que quiere decir todo esto, porque tu hijo mayor hizo correr a mi hija de su boda y por decirlo menos, robársela?," dijo Shinsuke.

"Amor," respondió su esposa Sonomi.

"Sesshoumaru y Rin han sido amigos y han estado enamorados desde que tienen memoria," respondió Kagome.

"Inutashio, sabes que es lo que significa amigo?,"

"Si, - dijo volteando a ver a su amigo con una gran sonrisa,- seremos doblemente consuegros,"

Ambas familias se encontraban sonrientes, sin poder contener las sonrisas en sus rostros cuando…

**Mientras tanto…**

Rin corría rápidamente a donde aquella fotografía le habia mostrado, ya habían pasado algunos minutos de haber pasado el viejo arbol y ahora se encontraba pasando el puente que aun Después de todos aquellos años se encontraba nuevo y le faltaba poco para llegar a su destino. Casi al pasar por el arbol, tomo de su mano izquierda el anillo de compromiso que le habia dado Naraku y lo tiro a las raíces del gran árbol.

Por otro lado, Naraku muy apenas estaba llegando al árbol y cuando lo hizo, no encontró a absolutamente nadie. No sabia que hacer, aquella foto no habia servido de nada cuando de repente su celular sono.

"Mushi Mushi, seas quien seas este no es un buen momento para hablar,"

-"Naraku, soy Kagura, Sesshoumaru fue para Japón, no se si para este momento lo sepas,"-

"Estuve corriendo como estupido tratando de alcanzar a la idiota de Rin, esta tras tu encargo," al terminar esa frase, atrás de la bocina, en Inglaterra donde se encontraba Kagura haciendo su llamada, la policía interrumpió la llamada.

"Naraku, es la policía se han enterado de nuestros negocios," dicha aquella línea se cortó la llamada dejando a Naraku, con rabia, con nervios y con miedo a lo peor. En su rabieta aventó su celular al suelo cayendo justo alado del anillo de compromiso de Rin. Al verlo juraba que aquella maldita se habia escapado de sus garras, pero al voltear, justo donde se encontraban los puentes, en el puente más lejano, que según la historia era el más antiguo del lugar, en medio de el. Vio la silueta, una figura blanca femenina y un hombre vestido de negro abrazarse con fervor. Y eso lo hizo sacar el arma que se encontraba escondida entre las solapas de su saco y….

"Alguno de ustedes es de la familia Tanaka ó de la familia Sakura?," menciono un hombre de traje, mostrando una placa dorada muy brillante, un policía.

"Nosotros, todos nosotros, somos de esas familias, que sucede oficial?," respondió Inutashio por las dos familias.

"Venimos a arrestar a Naraku Miasma, es un delincuente que iba a estafar a ambas de sus familias, junto con Kagura Kaze Miasma, son familia, primos, a decir verdad,"

"lo sentimos oficial, Naraku se fue tras mi hija Rin Sakura, después de que ella recibiera un mensaje de Sesshoumaru Tanaka," dijo Shinsuke tomando la mano de su esposa para controlar sus nervios.

"Kagura Kaze, ya fue arrestada en Inglaterra, ella iba tras Sesshoumaru Tanaka y su dinero, justo igual que Naraku Miasma tras su hija, Sr. Sakura, "

"Alguno de ustedes sabe para donde se fueron ellos, necesito saber, puesto que Miasma es un criminal peligroso que va a intentar todo para poder conseguir lo que quiere, y peligroso a matar,"

"OH por Kami," dijo Izayoi abrazando a su esposo.

"Yo creo tener idea de donde se encuentren," dijo Kagome llamando la atención de la familia y el policial en general, al igual tomo de la mano a su novio, "Yo puedo llevarlos al lugar,"

**En ese momento…**

"SESSHOUMARU, ESTAS AQUÍ ESTAS AQUI" dijo Rin abrazando ferozmente a su amor Sesshoumaru que la levantaba del suelo cargándola y sonriéndole, mientras que ella tenia un par de traviesas lagrimas en su ojos esmeraldas.

"Lo prometí preciosa, prometí llevarte, prometí fugarnos, aquí estoy, no llores," dijo bajándola de aquel abrazo y con su pulgar, mano derecha, limpiaba las lagrimas de felicidad que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos. Justo ahí, el momento de romanticismo se encontraba al cien porciento, y ahí, justo ahí, compartieron el beso más tierno que alguna vez habian querido.

_**  
Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart, **__Porque tu eres, por que tu eres, mi amor verdadero, __mi corazón entero…__**  
Please don't throw that away, **__por favor no tires eso lejos…__**  
**__**Cuz I'm here for you, **__Porque aqui estoy para ti__**  
Please don't walk away, **__por favor no camines lejos__**  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay, **__Por favor dime que te quedaras, que te quedarás…._

"vamonos, se nos hace tarde," dijo acalorado de aquel beso.

"a donde iremos?,"

"a donde nuestros sueños se van a realizar," dijo con una sonrisa.

"NO, TU NO TE IRAS CON MI MINA DE ORO, "

"Oh por Kami," dijo Rin mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente al ver que Naraku se acercaba a ellos con una pistola en mano. Mientras Naraku corría hacia ellos, Sesshoumaru tomo de su bolsillo las llaves de su auto que se encontraba a tan solo algunos metros de donde ellos se encontraban y se las dio a Rin.

"Ten las llaves del auto, espérame ahí Rin,"

"Sesshoumaru," dijo temblorosa, pero asintió a lo que le decía el amor de su vida.

"Yo estaré bien lo prometo, pero espérame en el auto, por favor, no quiero que te suceda algo malo,"

_**Use me as you will**____Usame como desees…__**  
Pull my strings just for a thrill, **__Jala mis cuerdas, solo por hacerlo__**  
And I know I'll be ok, **__y yo se que, estaré bien…__**  
Though my skies are turning gray, **__Aunque mis cielos se conviertan grices_

"Te espero, pero cuídate,". En ese mismo instante Naraku pisaba el puente, Sesshoumaru no se dio cuenta de la acción de Naraku, hasta que…

Rin ahí dio algunos pasos, casi llegando al final del puente, cuando algo frió se sintió dentro de su cuerpo haciendo que ella se desplomara en el proceso.

Sesshoumaru al ver al brillo de sus ojos caer en el suelo y una mancha terrible de sangre se veía de su vestido blanco, no lo pensó dos veces, saco la pistola que traía consigo. Y dando una vuelta, viendo a los ojos de Naraku, que al igual que el, apuntaba su pistola, hicieron lo mismo.

El sonido ensordecedor de aquellas armas hizo que las personas alrededor y las que venían siguiéndolas se detuvieran en el proceso.

"Pero que demonios," menciono Inuyasha asustado tomando a Kagome con fuerza.

…Minutos después, se escucho el silencio…

_**  
**__**I will never let you fall, **__Nunca dejaré que caigas…__**  
I'll stand up with you forever, **__Voy a estar junto a ti siempre__**  
I'll be there for you through it all, **__Voy a estar para ti frente a todo…__**  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven, **__Aun cuando salvandote, me envie al cielo…____**  
**_

Cuando llegaron a la escena, ambas familias y policía, vieron algo que seria para siempre. Dramático y Romántico al mismo tiempo… situación parecida a la de _Romeo y Julieta_ de Shakespeare.

Naraku Miasma se encontraba al principio del puente, tirado en un charco de sangre que salí de su corazón, mientras que al terminar el puente se encontraban el par de almas cuyo amor llego más allá de lo previsto. La escena que estaba bañada en sangre podría ser romántica para otros espectadores.

El Rubio de alguna forma habia llegado alado de su amor, abrazándola por la cintura con su brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda entrelazo sus dedos con la mano mas cercana que fue la misma izquierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **4 Años Después** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**  
Some day, when I'm awfully low, **__Algún día, cuando este realmente caido…__**  
**__**When the world is cold, **__Cuando el mundo este frío…__**  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you... **__Voy a sentir este brillar de solo pensar en ti…__**  
And the way you look tonight. **__Y la forma en que te ves está noche… _**(1) **_**  
**_

_"… Años Después la historia de los amantes en una promesa de 29 de febrero se hizo realidad al final, permanecieron juntos."_

En ese pequeño pueblo las noticias llegaron a oídos de todos y al pasar de los años, las mismas personas de ese pueblo seguían hablando de esa historia y que al pasar el tiempo se habia convertido en una especia de leyenda.

_"esta historia que se acaba de redactar es verdadera y esperamos que haya sido de su agrado. _

_Autores – Rin Sakura de Tanaka y Sesshoumaru Tanaka,"_

La prensa al saber de aquella historia en ese pueblo investigó tanto que hallaron a los que personificaron aquella trágica pero romántica historia. Suplicándole a la pareja que hiciera un libro redactando cada cosa que habían hecho con esa promesa. Accediendo ambos, escribieron la historia, haciendo de ella un Best-Seller.

_**  
**__**…Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm, **__Si, eres adorable, con tu calida sonrisa…__**  
And your cheeks so soft, **__Y tus suaves mejillas__**  
There is nothing for me but to love you, **__No hay nada mas para mi que amarte…__**  
And the way you look tonight. **__Y la forma en que te ves está noche…__**  
**_

"Fue un milagro que nos hayamos salvado," dijo una voz varonil y cerrando el libro y dándole vuelta para leer la portada de este.

_"Para estar juntos ó para decir adiós,"_

_**  
…With each word your tenderness grows, **__Con cada palabras tu ternura crece… __**  
**__**Tearing my fear apart, **__Arrancando mi miedo lejos…__**  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, **__Y esa risa que arruga tu nariz__**  
It touches my foolish heart. **__Toca mi tonto corazón…__**  
**_

Dejo el libro en el buró de noche alado de su cama para contemplar a su esposa que lucia una modestita pancita de 7 meses, dormir. Se inclino a su boca y le dio un ligero beso haciendo que ella sonriera aun dormida en el proceso, acaricio el vientre de su esposa con delicadeza para sentir que su pequeño se movía un poco.

_**  
Lovely ... Don't you ever change… **__Adorable, no te atrevas a cambiar…__**  
**__**Keep that breathless charm. **__Conserva ese coqueteo que me roba el aliento…__**  
Won't you please arrange it? **__Lo puedes arreglar, no es así?__**  
'Cause I love you ... **__**Just the way you look tonight. **__Porque te amo, Y la forma que te ves está noche…__**  
**_

Después apago la luz del buró, se junto con su amada abrazándola y susurro.

"Te amo mi pequeña Rin,"

_**  
…**__**Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night. **__Y la forma que te ves está noche…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

25/03/2008

**Este Fic salio al horno con… 20 paginas…**

****

Traducciones/ Aclaraciones:

(1) "The way you look tonight" – Frank Sinatra**  
**

**  
Author's Note: **Total, me tarde en publicar, estoy en vacaciones y aquí adelantando y por supuesto terminando este maravilloso fic. Espero que les haya gustado este fic en general, tal vez si la sis me lo permite, lo publicare en mi profile, editado y todo el plan, desde el principio, pero en fin, haber que se hace… bueno,Se me cuidan, me gusto muchísimo estar como su anfitriona en esta lectura, y ya lo saben, los reviews son el alimento de un autor, asi que nos vemos próximamente…

REVIEW!

_HawkAngel XD_


End file.
